Melanoid and Alabaster
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: Ciel is a regular 18 year old boy (as far as what he thinks of himself). He loves taking photography and everything that has to do with it. That is until he meets an older man named Sebastian Michaelis who gets in the way of all his plans for the future. He has to deal with what he wants for himself, what his family wants, and lastly, what this suspicious man wants from him.
1. Chapter 1

_Drip, drip, drip. _The sound splattered against freshly cleaned glass, the sky silent and black with splatters of starts scattered across it like a canvas. The morning dew sopped up every branch and leaf in view; worms wriggling out of the ground and flopping across the moistened sidewalks. The house of the Phantomhive's was warm and cozy like a loving families house should be. Vincent Phantomhive, father of Ciel and head of the family, was a very big and well known business man. He traveled lots, leaving behind his son and wife to care for the property. Rachel Phantomhive, Vincent's wife, was a caring mother. She always tended to the garden and always had a warm and loving smile to make the days brighter. Ciel, the son of the two was a different story. He was an 18 year old boy who had a bad tendency of sneaking out. It wasn't for bad purposes, but a job. He loved photography. He would snap pictures any moment, loving to enhance the colors, or darken them with the mood or setting. He was a pure genius when it came to everything about photographs or cameras. That's why this morning was very important to the boy.

The alarm screamed with all its might at 3:30 AM, and Ciel snored quietly. His eyebrows furrowed and his hand shot out to slap the alarm clock. He groaned and sat up, his blue hair messy and tattered as his deep blue eyes held the sleepy scene intact. "Oh gross…" He mumbled to himself as he wiped the saliva away from his cheek and corner of his dried lips. He slid out of bed and stretched, his skinny figure moving silently through the dark. He went to the bathroom and rinsed his face from the sleepy-like-deadness it held as the bottoms of his eyes were slightly dark from staying up late the night before. He sloppily put toothpaste on his toothbrush and jolted awake at the minty flavor that burned his tongue. He brushed as watery-paste came out the side of his mouth; and he hopped into his jeans and wriggled his hips into them more.

He slid on an old t-shirt and sweater before spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth. Lastly, he slid on his black beanie and sneakers with ripped laces. His nose had a small black piercing as his ears held gauges; His father disagreed with those things, but his mother thought it might be exciting to try. He packed his backpack with his camera equipment and slid it over his shoulder, tip-toeing through the house and down the stairs. He went to the kitchen which held the back door, and as soon as he stealthy unlocked the door, a voice startled him. "Going without eating, are we?" His mother turned on the lights, her arms resting on her hips. "Ciel, you need to eat before you go." He groaned and hit his head against the door, "Ugh, mum! I'll be able to eat later." Rachel sighed and grabbed pop tarts from the counter, unzipping his bag and popping them inside. "Eat those at least." He looked back with a disgusted look on his face; but in reality he loved pop tarts, especially the ones that tasted like s'mores because they complimented his sweet tooth. "Fine." She smiled and kissed his head, "Good, that's my boy. Now go get your pictures, and be careful young man!"

Ciel automatically left the house, running down the street with his backpack fanning behind him. He found the perfect place to get a picture of the sunset, and he only had about an hour to actually get there and set up before he missed it. Thirty minutes passed with him huffing and puffing until he got to the top of a cliff he found the week after school had ended for summer. He sat down, his legs dangling from the side as he pulled his camera out. The sun spurted out from behind the earth in colors of violet and pink, rustling together and settling into a deep orange tinged with yellow. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he snapped multiple pictures. He sat the camera down and breathed out, "Beautiful." Smiling to himself he sat his camera back in his bag and rolled his eyes at the package of pop tarts. He pulled them out and snapped the plastic apart, leaning back against the rocky surface he sat on. He bit into the sweet goodness and watched the sunrise, breathing out a small breath as he pushed the hair out of his eyes. His life was perfect, and nothing would change that he was sure of. At least nothing yet.

Authors note: YOHO! This is my new fanfic, the start of ciel's point of view I'll say. Sounds okay for a starter, yes? I'll be working on it more, and get Sebastian in the next chapter. But I'm excited non- the- less!


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp pounding on the door woke a sleepy man, eyes shooting open with a low groan of prissiness. "Come on come on Michaelis open the door. We don't have all day!" Sebastian, a 20 year old man with cunning features slowly stood, walking to his apartment door. He opened it to his closest friend, being shoved aside in his own home. "Man, you aren't even dressed yet? I figured you'd still be passed out and sleeping like a log." Sebastian's eyes were a deep brown, but in certain lighting they mixed into a blood red; his black hair tossed as his tongue clicked with anger. "And look at you. You look like you could be Barbie's secret crush." A snort was heard as golden eyes looked up at Sebastian, "Yes, Claude Faustus, Barbie's secret lover. First off, she's a girl, that's disgusting. Second, she's all pink. I would vomit if her perfume threatened to strangle me for a night." Sebastian let an amused laugh escape him as his eyes rolled, "Alright loser, stay here. And don't do anything funny while I'm getting ready, got it?" Claude stared at him with a confused expression, "What? Don't act like I'm a stranger that's comin' into your house just to jack off on your couch." Sebastian almost gagged but walked into his bedroom, sliding on sneakers and jeans. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on, tossing a pack of cigarettes to Claude. "Oh you know me so well."

The two headed off for work, cigarettes perched in their lips as they walked across the dampened sidewalk with chilled air."So, how's your little love doing?' Sebastian nodded his head towards Claude's finger which held a ring, blowing smoke out of his mouth in the process. "Amazing as always." Claude smirked, "Then there's you. Always the lone wolf, hm? What happened to that one girly?" Sebastian groaned and tossed his cigarette, blowing out the remaining smoke. "Too clingy. She was obnoxious and couldn't think for herself either." Claude sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket, "Fuck em' and leave em'. That's what you do isn't it? You know, there is someone Alois knows that may suit you." Sebastian huffed, "I don't want the company of a kid. You're engaged to an annoying blonde anyways." Claude frowned, "Not annoying to me." They both pushed the doors open to an art museum, coats coming off. "Another day working on the job." Sebastian sighed as he jogged up the stairs, another day in the job indeed. Meaning sorting through pieces of art, replacing old works, and so on.

Sebastian was a charmer to everyone, men and women. He could have anybody he wanted with just a simple wink. True what Claude had said before, he would just do them and watch them go satisfied. Sure he left some broken hearts behind him, but that's who he was. He never had a fatherly figure around anyways, and Claude said he had major daddy issues going on. Now, Sebastian didn't want to have anyone's company, fucking them or not. He'd seen that he'd rather be alone anyways and that's the way he liked it. He watched as people flooded the museum, Claude bumping into his side. "Well, anyone catching your eye for tonight?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed, "what did I tell you? Stop pestering me because I want to die alone." Claude looked back at the doors, an eyebrow quirking. "Hold on, look at that one." Sebastian glanced back and saw a boy, blue hair hidden beneath a beanie and striking blue eyes. He walked up to the desk and slammed money onto the counter, "I'd like my annual pass please." Claude laughed softly, "Annual pass…?" The boy nodded, "I come here often so I was given an annual pass. I choose to pay every time I enter though." Sebastian was entranced by the boys' eyes, and when he handed him the pass he took it swiftly. "Thanks."

As the blue eyed boy walked off, Claude turned to Sebastian and slammed his hand on the desk. "Oh yeah, you want to be alone. I wouldn't suggest going after him then." But Sebastian was already walking after the boy, a camera lens cleaner in his hand. "Oh smooth liar as always Michaelis." Sebastian tapped the boys shoulder, "wait, you dropped this." Ciel turned around and glanced at the rag, "Nice try, but I have mine in my bag and that's the wrong color." Sebastian was stunned he didn't seem to swoon over his looks, but also disappointed; not to mention the rag was supposed to be a pick up, but this kid had his own. Ciel turned away and kept walking, "Have a nice day." Sebastian reached forward and grabbed his bag, "Hey, let go you pervert!" Ciel yanked himself away and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, what a bold move." He pressed his finger into Sebastian's chest, "Look buddy, don't get all close and personal with me. I don't want to have anything to do with you, and don't like your nasty man whore hands all over me," Ciel looked at his I.D. and frowned, "Sebastian." He turned away and pushed through the crowd, leaving Sebastian speechless. He wanted to know more of that kid, and he was pretty mature and bold; also with a bad mouth. But Sebastian only crossed his arms and smirked; the kid had an annual pass anyways, he'd be back. And he'd get him sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian ran back to the desk, slapping Claude against the face to get his attention. "Aw, what the hell do you want? That hurt you little dick." Sebastian tapped his fingers against the desk and looked around, "Alois, would Alois have any connection to that boy?" Claude stared for a moment, then shrugged. "Even if he did why should I tell you? I know that kid, and he's very nice when you don't piss him off," He looked back at Sebastian at that, then continued," Look, Sebastian… I'm not letting you go after him. He's very sweet and passionate, I'm not letting you ruin him and use him." Sebastian had never heard Claude talk like that, and figured Alois must really know him. "What's his name?" Claude sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with a sigh, "Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian's eyes slightly widened, "Woah, as in Vincent Phantomhives kid? The guy who owns all these companies in town?" Claude nodded, "So I suggest you leave the kid alone, got it?" Sebastian was looking back in the crowd though; wondering what would happen if Ciel were to look at him again.

Ciel was slightly shaken at having to act like the tough guy after Sebastian had tried grabbing him. Why did he remember the creepers name? He shivered and continued walking through the museum, looking at every piece of art. It gave him more inspiration for pictures and work he could do, so he visited often; that's why his father had actually given him the pass. All the money went back to the family anyways, so It didn't matter if he paid or not anyways. His phone rang which caused him to jump, but he answered it as he sat down on a bench. "Hey Alois, what's up with you and your drama today?" He heard Alois giggle from the other end, "Nothing actually! Have you seen my baby at the museum yet?" Ciel groaned, "Yes he's working at the front desk with some creep." Alois sighed, "Sebastian? I've met him before. He sleeps with everyone in town, and I mean everyone…" Ciel laughed, "I called him a man whore without knowing he actually was one. Nice knowing though, I'm sure he was trying to hit me up anyways." Alois hummed, then cussed when it sounded like he dropped glass. "Well, Sebastian can be sweet, but watch yourself around him… but I kinda shipped you two together anyways."

Ciel gasped and took out a pencil and book, jotting down notes. "Alois! I don't know the man and you're trying to get me with him?" He could hear Alois cleaning the mess, then heard another curse, "Well, I know you're into men anyways. Even with Lizzy as your girlfriend… Speaking of which, do your parents know you're gay and will leave the girl?" Ciel bit his lip and closed his eyes, "I have to go, talk to you later." He hung up even when hearing Alois screaming not to. He felt himself start to shake as he covered his face. He was with lizzy, and she was an amazing girl, but he just didn't like being in the company of women that much. Surprise struck him when he heard a squeal call for him, "Cieeel!" he turned around and wanted to slap himself, seeing lizzy running up to him. She knew he was always here, and he had been sending her to voicemail… He couldn't feel himself breath as she hugged him, "Oh Ciel, you haven't been answering your phone! I was worried and decided to look for you here when Rachel said you went out." She let go and he took a deep breath; oh he loved oxygen sometimes.

She packed his stuff back in his bag and dragged him to the front of the museum, "Oh come on, we can go on a date right now!" Ciel slid his pass off and flicked it over the counter, hitting Sebastian on the cheek to where he hissed quietly. "Nice seeing you for the first time man-whore, now I see where the rumors come from," He turned to Claude and smiled, "Alois says hi." He glared at Sebastian again before lizzy took his hand and giggled as she pulled him outside. Sebastian stood up and glared right back, but he was looking at lizzy instead. Jealousy washed over him, and he didn't even know the kid! He just knew Ciel was some preppy kid whose dad owned everything. But, Claude looked up at him and saw his eyes narrow, knowing something was about to change. "I have an idea." Sebastian looked back at him, an eyebrow quirked up in wonder. "Are you free tomorrow?" Sebastian nodded, excitement slowly filling into him. "Maybe, and I'm saying maybe," Claude took his phone out and checked the time;" Alois could set the kid up with you." And then, Sebastian exploded with joy. He smiled and laughed, slamming his hand on the desk. "Yes!" He jumped up and bit his lip, though Ciel was with that girl, she wouldn't get in the way of what he wanted; but he couldn't explain why he was so happy over one boy… and Claude stared up at him shocked also.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ciel was dragged with lizzy, he couldn't help but think of what Alois said. He wanted him to date a man whore? That's disgusting, but in a bad way… he admitted Sebastian was attractive. He wanted to stop thinking of the man, but he kept popping into his head. Lizzy stopped him at a park and planted a kiss on his lips, "So, Ciel, were you busy tonight?" He shook his head, "No, I don't think I am…" His eyes widened as she pressed herself to him, "Then… maybe we can do something together…? Just us…" He backed away and pushed her off, "No no lizzy I'm sorry but…" He took in a deep breath, "I have a boyfriend! Hah!" Lizzy stared at him, mouth open wide.

The day passed slowly as he had to explain to his mother about this "Boyfriend." Rachel was pissed at first, but understood why he was afraid to tell her. Vincent was off for work, and she said she would talk to him about it. But, she still accepted him and said she loved him with all her heart still; which was a relief because some parents weren't as… accepting of finding out their kid is gay. Alois called him afterwards and squealed, "Heard you broke it off with lizzy! So soon… but I also set you up on a date." Ciel frowned, "Alois please don't make me, it's a blind date too isn't it?" Alois giggled anyways, "I'll get you tomorrow night, and dress warm okay?" With that, the blonde hung up leaving Ciel in a world of clustered questions. He hit his head on his pillow and screamed into his bed; legs kicking in a childish manor of a fit. He soon yelled so much he ended up passing out, his head on his desk as his body hung loosely from his chair.

As the next day came about, an alarm for 5 PM rang; and he was a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up all morning or afternoon, and he needed to catch on up sleep anyways. He barely listened to Alois and randomly threw on clothes, leaving without a jacket as it was raining. Alois frowned, "I said to dress warm." Ciel smiled cheekily, "And I didn't listen." Alois rolled his icy eyes and pulled away from the house, "Look, this date will be nice for you, and it's at a new art museum. You'll love it I promise." Ciel was intrigued at hearing it was a new art museum, and he ran out into the rain once they arrived. He dashed inside and looked around, his hair dampened. He frowned as familiar eyes met his own; blood red eyes to be exact.

Ciel took a deep breath, stepping closer, 'don't call him a man whore, don't call him a man whore.' Sebastian smiled warmly, "Wow, no rude comment?" Ciel smiled, "I only save my cruel words for those who need to know, and I'm sure you wake up every day and regret your slut like choices. So I'll bite my tongue sweetheart." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, stunned about the more hurtful words this time. He instead gave Ciel his ticket and walked inside, leaving Ciel behind. Ciel was certainly holding his tongue, but he hated to seem like a jackass. He followed behind Sebastian and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry… I'm not usually such a jerk. You came off to me on a rough start." Sebastian nodded, "understood. Plus rumors don't always help." Ciel could see Sebastian was holding something back, and he wanted to know what it was.

"You, you haven't slept with everyone have you? I mean, you seem too damaged." Sebastian glanced down at Ciel, "You're very observant. And no, I haven't. I've dated like everyone else, and I slept with one or two people. The first was just to try it, and second because I thought they cared. I guess they didn't." Ciel now felt horrible, and like he was invading privacy for asking on their… date. But he couldn't help to want to make Sebastian into a strange piece of art. Whether it was a sketch or a photo, he thought more was hidden in those eyes; and a picture would be able to keep that secrecy. "I'm sorry, I truly am-"Sebastian shook his head, "no no, its fine." Silence spread, and Ciel had to control himself for running to a photograph on the museums wall. It looked gorgeous, but he didn't want to seem weird for running to it. Sebastian smiled and ushered Ciel to the picture, "it's okay to get excited." Ciel smiled and looked over every detail of the picture, biting his lip in the process. "Now, what do you like in the picture?" Ciel looked at Sebastian, "What can you not like about it? The colors are wonderful and the details are very sketched."

Ciel paused as he felt Sebastian's chest to his back, and his cheeks heated at the warmth. "P-plus I'm a photographer and I find beauty in everything." He looked away and saw a different picture, grabbing Sebastian's hand and running towards it. As he described each picture, their fingers became more and more wound together; and Sebastian could feel himself fall more in love with the boy. Was it love? No, probably not. Maybe love at first sight, and that what he told himself. But Ciel was definitely passionate about what he loved, and he had no issues showing it. As the night ended, they walked out hand in hand; Ciel wearing Sebastian's jacket since he had gotten cold. Both sighed as they walked outside, sad the night had to end so quickly. Alois pulled up and winked at the couple, Ciel starting to slide the jacket off. "No no, it's cold. Keep it." Ciel huffed but decided to listen; finding out Sebastian was very persistent. "Alright… well, goodnight." Ciel went to turn away, but quickly turned back and kissed him on the cheek. His cheeks heated and he ran to the car, sliding inside as Alois squealed. "You two look like the perfect couple!" and Ciel stopped at that moment, couple? Would he want to date this stranger…? He smiled, "I think so too."


	5. Chapter 5

That night after, Ciel stayed the night with Alois, telling him all the things that happened; which wasn't that much in the first place. Ciel lay sprawled out against the couch, drinking his iced tea as Alois was dangling his legs off the counter. "So, seeing a future with Sebastian?" Ciel sighed, surfing channels on the TV. "No, it was a small date. It was nice, but I don't think ill be with anyone for a while. I have to make my dad proud by getting a good job, helping take care of the other companies, and so on…" Alois frowned, shaking his head. "Ciel, you've done what your dad and family has wanted for years. Haven't you thought about yourself and what makes you happy?" Ciel looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "I have thought of that, and I want a good job and a good college to go to so I can pursue my images. A guy isn't what I want." Alois rolled his eyes and huffed, "Whatever…" The blonde hopped off the couch and giggled as Claude walked through the door, kissing the boy who practically jumped in his arms. Ciel rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound, watching the TV as he sipped the tea again. Claude smiled, "Nice to see you again Ciel, especially after the museum incident." Ciel looked over at him with a half smile, "Charmed. Now why are you here I called dibs on staying." Claude sat Alois down and smiled, "I know, and because of that, I'm staying with Sebastian. I have work anyways, and wouldn't be able to be home until late anyways. I'm on break now and it'll be a hassle."

Ciel relaxed in the couch as it was now practically his territory, huffing as his show went to commercial. "By the way, Sebastian really likes you Ciel. Maybe you should stay with him tonight?" Claude yelled from the other room, making Ciel almost choke on the tea he was drinking from laughter. "Oh please! The man is better off with someone good for him, and I'm not going to fall in love like some preppy woman in a romance novel. This is the real world. And if he expects to leave and have me run after him, then have us romantically kiss in the rain, he needs to grow up." He could hear Claude chuckle as he walked back into the room, "Well, can't blame a man for trying. And Ciel, he can see right through your tough guy act. Plus I've seen you watch Moulin Rouge and other romantic movies and start sobbing." Ciel slammed his fist down, "Not true! I don't cry!" Claude looked up at him, "Phantom of the Opera." Ciel sat back, looking down with pouted lips, "okay that was one time… maybe more than that. It's a great movie!" Claude sighed and grabbed his bag, pecking Alois on the cheek. "Just think, giving someone a chance can change everything." And with that, Claude left the house with a blushing Alois and a pissed Ciel.

An hour passed and Ciel was still grumpy, deciding to take his camera with him as he left for a walk. The air was cool, and the clouds covered enough sun for some good pictures. He stopped at a creek, snapping pictures of the dew covered grass and pebbles that floated with the current. His eyes wandered around, stopping at a bridge to cross over the small river. He took in a breath and snapped a picture, smiling to himself. A man was leaning against the rail of the bridge, his hands together as he slouched in a relaxed position. Ciel couldn't entirely see the man's face, but he didn't mind. He took pictures of lots of random strangers, but this one had to be his favorite. It seemed just right with the trees and the soft breeze that blew; making the scene much more affective for the boys' imagination. As he smiled at the picture, he walked across the bridge only to bump into the man caused by his careless walking, "Oh I'm so sorry-" He stopped at the gentle smile that welcomed him, "Don't be sorry. It was my fault for being in the way." Sebastian laughed softly as ciel's cheeks slightly turned to a pink; puffing his cheeks out and turning away.

Sebastian followed after the boy, "hey, where do you think you're going?" Ciel stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to relax. "Away from you. The other night was very fun and enjoyable, but I know how you act, and I know you won't give up until you sleep with me. Right?" Sebastian snorted at the comment and shook his head, his hands on either side of Ciel. He smiled and laughed, "I don't want to sleep with you. I mean, in the future it would be nice, but I don't want to rush things." Ciel stared at him with narrowed unsure eyes, looking him up and down. "Mhm. Well, I'm not looking for anyone and I'd rather be alone anyways." Ciel pulled away and started to walk off, "Being alone isn't very fun. Nobody wants to be alone forever, and you'll regret that choice when you need someone most." Ciel clicked his tongue and continued walking, "Everyone I need is here. And the people I needed most in life already left me behind with a good luck card." Sebastian sighed and jogged after the boy, taking his hand. "Alright, listen to me." He wrapped his arm around ciel's waist, holding their hands together in a firm grip. He knew Ciel was about to pull away and probably scream he was a pervert, so he spoke quickly. "Ciel, you're a charming boy who I know is very sweet once you peel back all the bad parts of your personality. I would love to know you more, and see what's behind that snarkish attitude, and I know you're lovely and have a beautiful input on the world. At least get a coffee with me…" Ciel was blushing, and he knew it. He looked down and pouted, "I would get a coffee with you… but you're holding me so I can't move." Sebastian smiled; he knew how to work his way around the boy now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian soon let go of the boy, ciel's stuffing his hands in his pockets. His cheeks were pink, either from being cold; or being embarrassed. Sebastian let Ciel take pictures of the coffee shop as he came back out with their drinks. Ciel took his wallet out and handed Sebastian the money he owed, "No, put the money back. I don't need it… consider this like a treat." Ciel frowned at him, and caused a scene at practically slapping Sebastian with the money. He soon was able to calm down and drink the bitter sweet warmth of caffeine, "Sorry." He mumbled, Sebastian smiling as they sat on a bench and looked out on the park. "Its fine, I know you have a weird habit of yelling at me anyways. Sometimes it's nice because nobody else does it." Ciel smiled lightly down at his cup, sniffling quietly. Sebastian glanced at him, eyes becoming worried. "Are you getting sick?" Ciel shrugged, "I tend to get sick a lot. I mostly have asthma though… I think I'll live through it this time." Ciel glanced to his side at Sebastian, their eyes locking automatically. Sebastian looked away and nodded, clearing his throat.

Ciel could feel himself falling into his artist self, seeing Sebastian look away in that moment. His jaw was slim; his skin looking perfectly smooth and clear of any blemish. His eyes followed sights from far away, his black hair framing his features perfectly. Ciel could feel his cheeks heating immensely, Sebastian turning to face him. A soft smile was on his lips before he leaned forward, "Ciel…" The name slipping off his tongue sounded so nice and smooth, their lips connecting and making immense heat in the cold day. "Ciel." Sebastian was waving his hand in front of ciel's eyes before the boy jumped back and held his lips. "W-What?" Sebastian laughed, "You zoned out on me, lost in thoughts are we?" Ciel shook his head and looked away. Did he just think of kissing this man? He was becoming lost in Sebastian, with every passing second he wanted to feel and see more of this heavenly figure; or demonic figure, he wasn't sure which yet.

Sebastian stood up, looking back down at the adorable boy sitting on the bench. "Well, it was certainly nice seeing you again; maybe you'll let me see you more often now?" Ciel looked up and smiled, "Definitely!" he scolded himself in his mind for looking and sounding to happy; also answering too quickly for his liking. "I'd also like my jacket back sometime." Ciel totally forgot he had Sebastian's jacket still, but couldn't answer as the man started to walk off. "Check the inside pocket by the way." As soon as Sebastian was out of sight, Ciel got up and sprinted all the way across the bridge. It took him about 30 minutes until he arrived back at Alois' house, pushing past the blonde and grabbing the jacket. "Jesus Christ Ciel!" Ciel dug through the jacket and found a piece of paper, opening it to a number. Ciel jumped up and down, laughing and smiling. Still knowing bits of Sebastian, he could tell a crush was forming. What the hell was this man doing to him, all his plans for the future…?

Ciel put the number in his phone, then sat on the edge of the couch. "I dare you to call." Alois muttered with his mouth half full of cookies. Ciel huffed and stared at the contact in his phone, "No, he might think I'm a stalker or something." Alois laughed and sat next to him, "he actually stalked you first, just putting it out there." Ciel took a deep breath, 'you can do this…' then exhaled. He clicked the number and it started ringing, flopping back onto the couch and biting his lip. "Hello? Would this be my little cutie with the stunning blue eyes?" Ciel blinked a few times, then frowned. "Maybe, unless your with a different whore." A laugh was heard at the other end, and it made Ciel smile himself. "No, I meant you Ciel. I knew it was you anyways, I had a gut feeling." Ciel bit his lip from feeling butterflies in his stomach; he was acting like such a girl! Exactly the opposite of what he wanted earlier. The whole night he stood outside and talked with Sebastian; telling random stories or facts about each other. Alois was witness to the whole thing as he occasionally peaked outside to see if Ciel was alive; and he was because he ushered Alois away with a small laugh and light blush. Alois thought it was pretty adorable, and he was sure they were going to be something soon. But other people thought differently.


	7. Chapter 7

As a new day started, and Ciel jumped up and off the couch. His hair was tattered once again, and he ran out the doors. The day was warm and sunny, the colors of summer returning in vibrant rays. Ciel smiled a warm smile; excitement filling his body. It's the first sunny day he'd seen in forever it seemed, and he ran back inside and packed his stuff like no tomorrow. He threw his clothes on, shoving Alois to where the blonde groaned and tried slapping him in his half asleep state. "Thanks for letting me stay, I had fun, bye." He gave Alois a small kiss on the forehead and laughed as he ran out. "Bye." Alois yawned, then raised his hand and flipped Ciel off, "Fucker."

Ciel ran into his house after roaming the colorful streets and humming to himself. As soon as he got home, he saw his mother in the garden. He sat his stuff down and kneeled to her, kissing her cheek. "Whoa- well hello mister. You're in a good mood today aren't you?" Rachel smiled her happy grin with a gentle coaxing laugh. Ciel nodded, "I'm actually going out, but I wanted to stop by and check in to make sure my lovely mum was alright." Rachel smiled brightly, turning back to him. "Well, I'm glad my lovely son did. Now, is this a date?" Her eyebrow rose and he blushed, looking away. "You, you can call it that I suppose…" She stood and huffed, "Are you staying the night with this man?" Ciel blushed and walked inside, "Mum! How could you think of something like that?" She followed after him and pulled her hair over her shoulder, "Sorry sorry, just asking…" Ciel's mouth was agape and he shook his head; eyes rolling as well as he walked up the stairs.

Ciel left a few hours later, wanting to spend time with his mom since his father would be gone for a few more weeks. His father was barely around, but he didn't mind; he felt closer with his mom anyways. As he walked down the streets, he couldn't help but watch all the people with happy smiles; or the little kids that danced around. He laughed until he came to the coffee shop Sebastian had taken him to, smiling as he saw Sebastian already waiting for him. Sebastian clasped the boy's smaller hand in his own, pecking the boy on the cheek. Ciel blushed and stepped back slightly, "whoa there boy, don't say you're falling in love with me after about a week." Sebastian smirked and looked into ciel's eyes, getting lost in the colors, "Well if I said I wasn't falling for you I'd be lying." Ciel rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Then don't expect me to fall for you. This isn't a movie, okay? I don't want to get too attached." Sebastian walked outside with Ciel, smiling. "I think it's too late for that, because I know you're falling for me."

Ciel ignored Sebastian halfway after that. At least when he brought up loving him; but when he complimented him, that was a different story. Ciel felt special when Sebastian called him nicknames, or stared into his eyes. Ciel ignored Sebastian for a reason, and that reason was because he knew he was falling for the man. It was so simple to fall for him, and he wondered how many people had before him. But he didn't care; walking hand in hand with him was good enough for him. He didn't want all that romance either; those were for the books. But as each week passed, each second… He knew he was falling for Sebastian's tricks, and he wanted it to happen. Every day they met, and every night they talked for hours on hours. Vincent returned, only spending about a week with his family before leaving for about two months. Ciel hadn't told Vincent he was gay, or in fact liked Sebastian. He didn't need to know, he would be gone right?

Sebastian invited Ciel over to his house, and this would be about the third time he actually went. Ciel felt comfortable in the home, but he knew something was off that night. They hadn't kissed, or touched more than a peck on the cheek or hugs; even hand holding. But as Ciel knocked on the door, he felt as if he would explode. His cheeks heated, butterflies were everywhere in his stomach, and he felt his heart almost stop when the door opened. "Hi." He spoke meekly as Sebastian smiled at him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him inside. Sebastian was wearing a plain white button up, and Ciel couldn't help but wonder what masterpiece was under that clothing. He pushed the thought away, 'not a movie. Not a soppy love story, it won't happen.' He kept telling himself, but the more he wanted to feel; feel Sebastian and feel… love, and loved in return. Ciel knew Sebastian's feelings, and he shown them clearly.

Ciel stepped onto Sebastian's balcony to clear his mind, feeling a warm chest on his back. He stopped feeling, everything in his body becoming numb and tingling. He looked back and Sebastian leaned down, his nose against the boy's neck as his arms wrapped around ciel's waist. "I don't know what to do… I'm scared to show anything or admit anything to you." Ciel whispered, his voice going out. He turned away, seeing how weak he looked for his emotions to show that much. Sebastian turned him around, their noses now touching. "I've known you for longer than I thought I would, and I've learned new things about you. Maybe I'm crazy for saying I fell for you, but its true. Fall for me too Ciel." His last words were a whisper as their lips slowly pressed together. The warmth molding in sync as Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, the arms on his waist becoming tighter. They pulled apart, their lips quietly popping as the heat left. "I think I have fallen for you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel shot out of bed, hair messy and stuck to his forehead from the sweat that covered his body. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, his hand brushing the hair away from his forehead and eyes. 'Another damn dream like that.' Ciel's father left the other day for his monthly "work", and Ciel couldn't stop dreaming or thinking of Sebastian. Especially kissing him, because it never happened. Ciel doubted it would happen anyways, though they were technically "a thing" as Alois mentioned. A part of Ciel wanted to kiss him, but the other half tore away and screamed he was too close to the man and would get hurt in the future. Ciel slowly got out of bed, walking to his window; his bare chest wanting to feel natural air. The thing about Ciel is he didn't wear much to bed; usually just baggy pants with no shirt, or a baggy shirt with no pants. He was very flip flopped on his clothing at night, but baggy things seemed to be a habit.

As he opened the window, his mouth opened and he ducked, his eyes the only thing visible. His mother was on the porch, smiling and talking to Sebastian. Ciel frowned and crawled to his closet, pulling out a shirt. He trampled down the stairs as his arms were tangled in the cloth until they freed themselves through the holes. He opened the door and stared at them, "what, are you two doing?" Sebastian smiled, charming as ever. "Well, I decided to come and see you, but I saw Rachel here and we started talking." Ciel glared at his mother, but she only smiled back. "Ciel, he's a very nice young man; I see why you like him so much." Ciel groaned, "ugh mum…" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "well you two are out and talking all the time. Plus last night I heard you say his name in your sleep." Ciel blushed and hit himself in the face, "Mum! Please!" She ushered herself inside with a laugh, "Alright, alright I'm sorry…" Ciel opened his eyes and glared at Sebastian, flipping him off when he walked back inside.

Ciel found proper clothes to wear, and was shoved out of his own home by his mother for another day with Sebastian. It was more of an annual thing, going out together and doing whatever they wanted. The day went by quickly, having seen a movie and went out to eat for dinner. But the night seemed to come too quickly, making Ciel slip into his secret thoughts of Sebastian. As they got into the car, Sebastian spoke up, "It's late, I think I should be getting you home right?" Ciel shrugged, "I don't really want to go home tonight." The words shocked Ciel, making himself sound like a bad teenager who didn't come home because he did drugs or had a stripper waiting for him. He frowned to himself, but Sebastian simply nodded. "My house then?" Ciel thought a moment, then nodded before buckling his seat belt. He didn't feel the need to speak, and he was mostly afraid to in reality.

They arrived at the man's home in what seemed as five minutes; and Ciel was very anxious. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, his fingers becoming cold as his vision went off slightly. He was walked inside, and it seemed like a very nice and open place to live. It wasn't too cramped, or too open; just perfect size for everything. "There isn't much to do here, I usually read. I know, boring." Ciel smiled and shook his head, following after Sebastian. "No, I love reading." He paused when he saw glasses on the counter, "And whose may these belong too?" Sebastian glanced back and froze, his eyes widening the slightest bit. "Um," Ciel smiled and walked up to him, sliding the glasses up his nose. They held thick black frames, but not too thick as to where you looked like a raccoon. More like, a cute nerd style of glasses. "You could've told me you had these, I think they look nice on you." Ciel looked up and blushed, seeing as Sebastian loomed right over him.

Ciel went to step away and cleared his throat, only feeling a hand on his waist. 'I'm dreaming again, it's a dream and I'll wake up at home.' Ciel thought, though finding it strange to actually have a dream inside of a dream… But it's happened to him before. His vibrant eyes slowly lifted to look back into the dark ones, their noses barely touching. Ciel wanted to just smash their lips together, but he only stepped closer; his hands flat against Sebastian's chest as his eyes fluttered, feeling like he was going to fly at any moment. Sebastian smiled at the move, taking it as a cue. He lowered his lips to the boys, seeing as Ciel met him halfway. The kiss was warm and soft, making the boys' lips tingle at finally kissing the man. They pulled back, their noses still against each other as both pairs of eyes had closed. Ciel felt… safe. Safe in the man's arms and protected by anything bad that could get him. Before he knew it, their lips connected again. More passion and heat in this kiss as ciel's hands found their way up Sebastian's chest, tangling them in his black hair. Sebastian's eyes peaked open, gently sucking the boys lip and practically begging for Ciel to let him in. Ciel hesitantly granted the access, a small moan erupting him as he was pressed against the counter; a steaming tongue twirling and sucking on his own. Sebastian was lost in this boy, his hand sliding down ciel's leg and lifting it to where they were fully pressed against each other. Finally, the moment they both had been waiting for arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

Lips delicately brushed, sucking as they became entangled with each other. "Should we stop?" Sebastian mumbled against the boys' neck as he placed love bites against the pale skin. Ciel tilted his head back with closed eyes; eyelashes fanning against his cheeks which were tainted with a delicate blush. "No, please don't." Ciel murmured, waiting for this moment. Sebastian couldn't get out of his mind for so long, and every night he seemed to have a constant replay of a dream about the mysterious man. As his limbs were being held up by the man, he could feel the pressure from the spidery fingers tighten; causing a small whimper to escape the plump lips. Sebastian lifted the fragile boy into his arms, thinking it would be better to get out of his kitchen and into somewhere more… comfortable.

He continued carrying Ciel, his grip beginning to loosen as his hands wanted to explore every inch of the slim figure. He swiftly walked into the bedroom and laid the boy down, his hands automatically going up into the boys' shirt. Clothing was tossed and forgotten, both being enhanced by the heated kisses and swift touches from each other. The moaning and calling for each other escalated, the room heating to an extent where sweat covered the slim bodies that rocked together in sync. The moon was the only light; the slick bodies rubbing and grazing each other in delicate to rough jolts. Backs arched and nails clawed, "U-oh s-Sebastian!" The groans and low moans came from the older man as he nipped at the boys' collar bone, suckling at the tender flesh beneath his teeth. Pants and cries, tearing and nails gripping onto sheets was what the night consisted of. The two swaying in an endless night, lust and passion entwining into a silken layer of heat. Neither giving up to please each other.

Days turned to weeks, weeks transferred into months, and Ciel stayed with Sebastian for every moment. Their session of secret love making that one night latched the two together in an unbreakable bond. That is until; Ciel got a phone call that made his heart stop. "H-hello?" Vincent was now calling him and yelling at where he had been for the past week. Ciel felt the world stop; his dad didn't know about Sebastian yet, or the fact he was gay. Ciel hung up without another word, placing a kiss against Sebastian's temple. "My mum needs help in the garden; I'll be back later alright?"A clear lie, but Sebastian simply nodded and continued to watch his TV, Ciel walking calmly out the door. He froze dead in his tracks as his mother was in front of Sebastian's house. He knew he shouldn't have let her drop him off all those times… and now his father was in front of the house as well. "A boyfriend, you have a fucking boyfriend!? Your mother just shared this with me, and why didn't I know sooner? You're such a disgrace to the family, how can I have a son who lies and goes behind my back? You've put the whole family in ruins." Ciel was in complete shock and was processing the whole thing, it went wrong all too quickly.

Rachel said nothing, looking down and not even defending her son. "Mum… say something! I can't have done that to the family… Nobody in any of the businesses know! I'm 18, I have my life choices now, and I want to stay with him. If I have to give up photography, I will! He's the best piece of art I've ever seen, and I don't need to have any more inspiration because he's my new muse in life." Vincent was fuming and harshly grabbed ciel's wrist, shoving him into the car and causing the boy to whimper. "How dare you, you will leave this man, and you will take over for me when ready. Speaking like you're in a novel is petty. You're too young to act in love!" Rachel slid into the car, looking grim as Vincent started the car and sped off. Ciel's eyes widened and he held his head, "No, No you can't do this. You can't ever keep me from him you bastard! Go to hell!" and Ciel lied to himself this whole time. Saying he wouldn't fall for Sebastian, and he wasn't in a romantic film. Yet here he was, feeling a strong attachment to the man. Vincent turned to face Ciel, "You've never been that good of a son. Always disappointing me no matter how much you tried not to. I knew you tried, but I have too high of standards. You will always be a disgrace!" Rachel gasped and hit Vincent's shoulder, "Vincent watch the road!" As Ciel went to look outside, everything slowed. His eyes widened and he heard himself gasp, a piercing scream echoing as everything went red. He felt the side of the car being smashed, his breathing becoming heavy. The car rolled and he hit his head, becoming unconscious as things went black. Funny, how such good things and life can turn to hell in a matter of minutes. Ciel was a happy life loving boy only hours before, and now he was here. Somewhat there at least, because the ringing in his ears stopped, and his arm fell limp to his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel smiled, sliding his chess piece across the board; his slim legs tucked underneath him as his arms crossed. "Your turn," he challenged Sebastian as the older male sat across him. He simply nodded with pursed out lips and slid his last piece forward, "Checkmate." Ciel's mouth opened, his hands slamming on the table. "How did you win?" Sebastian chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "Lots of practice. I'm a good opponent." Ciel huffed and fell back into his chair, one silken leg sliding out from under his bottom. "Teach me how you play so well, I didn't know you could play like that." Sebastian shrugged, "First, don't be so cocky about winning." Ciel pouted his lips, "But I was going to win." Sebastian smiled, staring into the boys eyes from across the polished table. Ciel couldn't help but blush and smile back, looking away as his eyes batted in embarrassment. "Now I get my prize." Sebastian stood and strode to Ciel, picking the boy up and holding his waist as he rubbed his nose into the boys' neck. Ciel erupted of small giggles as he tried pushing the man away, "N-no stop! You get no reward you P-pervert!" Sebastian glanced up with a quirked eyebrow, slowly starting to suck ciel's neck. "No, no no. Don't play that game Sebastian." But the game already started as he was pinned back against the table.

Ciel's eyes barely opened bright lights stinging as his throat was dry and hoarse. The memory was the first thing that popped into mind as he slowly looked down, IVs plugged into his flesh as doctors and nurses rushed him into a different room. He heard sobbing and knew it was his mother, but paid no attention to it. She turned her back on him when Vincent exploded out on him. Why did he care so much anyways? Ciel would be leaving his life soon, and he would stop all plans for the future if it meant staying with the mysterious man. Funny, how meeting in a museum and calling some stalker a man whore would turn into this romance or lust or whatever you wanted to call it. Ciel wanted to stop falling into this pit of emotions for the man; he didn't want the romance novel love. He didn't need love- didn't want it as a matter of fact. Was he using Sebastian? Thoughts raced as he was hauled into yet another hospital room, feeling a thick pinch to his head that made his whole body freeze; and he went unconscious once again.

A week passed and Sebastian didn't hear anything from Ciel. It was a very long trip to just go to a garden. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he moved to fast, but it was hard he had to admit. His phone ringing was what startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to spill his drink. He cursed and picked the phone up, "Claude you made me spill my damn drink." Claude was silent for a second then answered, "Get to the hospital right now. Its Ciel… Alois got a call from Rachel, they got into a bad accident. Rachel and Vincent made it out pretty fine surprisingly, but Ciel took a great beating." Sebastian was already out the door and dropped the phone on the floor of the car, slamming the door shut and starting it quickly. He sped to the hospital, his hair in his worry filled eyes as his fingers started to shake. Ciel turned him into this new thing, and he couldn't even describe it. He felt too protective over him almost, and wasn't afraid to admit he had fallen in love. It seemed very quick, but everyday he got to see this new part of an amazing boy. What had happened when he left?

As Sebastian arrived at the hospital, he felt everything slow. He walked inside to see Alois clinging to Claude and balling his eyes out, but everyone else was blurred as his breathing staggered. He stopped in the middle of the lobby, Claude coming up to him. "I'll take you to the room." Sebastian nodded, feeling his voice caught in his throat as panic streaked and stabbed every inch of him. He felt like ice on the inside, a numbing feeling that was never good. Claude had led him to the hall, pointing down the way to the room. Sebastian left without thanking him, seeing Rachel in front of the door. She looked up with puffy eyes, "Sebastian," she breathed out, "you shouldn't be here. Vincent, he, he didn't look and was yelling at Ciel. You have to leave, now." But Sebastian didn't listen, as always. He pushed the door open, his shoes echoing every step he took. His eyes landed on Ciel, and he stumbled back to the wall that caught him. The boy was pale, the skin under his eyes dark. Cuts and bruises marked his body, his arm in a cast. Sebastian wanted to lift the boy and take him home, and that's when he stopped. Home. Did Ciel even consider Sebastian as a good person in his life? Rachel quietly walked inside, sniffling as she pulled at the tissue in her hands. "He broke his arm, a few ribs too… he hit his head too hard and," her eyes watered, "He's been in a coma for the whole week. I- I can't lose my boy." She sobbed quietly, Vincent walking into the room. "You…"

Sebastian glanced to ciel's father, his eyes shooting daggers into the man. "You are the Sebastian aren't you? How dare you ruin my son's life and take advantage of him, use him for your own disgusting needs." Rachel looked up, "Vincent please," he shook his head and spat out, "Rachel you learn your place in this." That's when her eyes widened, blinking a few times. "Me? Me, learn my place," She stepped to Vincent, her eyes darkening "You hurt our son, tossed him aside like garbage and now look at him Vincent! If he has a boyfriend, who gives a damn. Sebastian would never use him, and I know this! He's a sweet man, and you are a deceiving bastard." Vincent blinked, stepping back. "Maybe I should marry a girl, have a nice wife instead of you." She shoved him out of the room and her jaw locked, shutting the door behind the two. Sebastian knew what was happening outside those doors, but he slowly stepped to Ciel, taking the boys cold hand. He bent down, his nose against the boys' cheek. "I won't leave you, so don't leave me. Don't give up on me Ciel." His voice was weak, knowing Ciel probably couldn't even hear.

The hours ticked, Sebastian never leaving the boys side. He would hold his hand, sitting in a chair by the hospital bed as he watched over him. Two weeks passed, the doctors starting to lose hope in Ciel waking up. As Sebastian woke up in the morning, he looked up to see ciel's lips start to change color. His hand dropped to the side of the bed, and the heart monitor slowly stopped to beep. Sebastian ran out of the room and screamed for someone, his head pounding and heart aching. He saw and felt Ciel die, heard It even as the heart monitor ceased to beat. His hands brushed through his hair as he held it tightly, tears welling into his eyes. He was forced out of the room, slumping down against the wall as he fought back his emotions. The pain was too much, and he walked outside to his car. He slid inside and sat in the silence, soon hitting his fist against the wheel. "God dammit!" he screamed, closing his eyes as he practically held onto the steering wheel for life. "Don't take him… don't take him from me…" he repeated, his voice going out. But he had to accept the fate… Ciel died.


	11. Chapter 11

The hours of empty tears were silenced by memories, wine red eyes hollow and blank with no more emotion to fill them with. The time they were together seemed so short though it was actually quite a long time, so it made it hurt all the more. Sebastian was home by now, staring at the ceiling as the dry tears on his cheeks made the skin slightly rough. He didn't show up for work that day, yelling he won't even go back; and he wouldn't. The museum was where he and Ciel first met, and where they always seemed to end up. The memory of Ciel walking in that one simple day was crystal clear, but seemed to still go fuzzy. He seemed to blank and simple, just another thing to fill the space. The color drained from everything, and he questioned how he even fell in love. They both hated each other at first, and didn't want a soppy love tale… but they got one anyways. He never officially told Ciel he loved him either; neither of them had said it yet.

_"Ciel, you know what? Run away with me." Sebastian said with a smirk as both sat at the park and Ciel plopped grapes in his mouth. "Never, you're insane." Sebastian rose an eyebrow, "The best people always are insane. Plus it would be fun, you get pictures, I get you. We both win." Ciel laughed softly, looking down at the grass as his hair fell in his eyes. "Nice try, but I can't anyways. I need a job here for my father." He looked up, biting the inside of his cheek which made a small dimple. "You know, traveling would be better for you. Don't you want to? I think it would be fun to just… run away into the night, and see where you end up in the morning." Ciel smiled, his cheeks slightly pink as he popped in another grape. "Hm… You have an interesting view on life. It's surprising how I actually come to like you." Sebastian grinned, "Like me? I thought you despised me." Ciel closed his eyes and lifted his head in a prissy manor and hummed quietly, "Oh yes, I absolutely hate you." But Sebastian only smiled at the boy. "Liar."_

That was long ago, and Ciel had said he hated Sebastian multiple times. But he knew he didn't mean it because he only said it when he was angry, or embarrassed. Sebastian started to hum to himself quietly, thinking nothing of the song. It was just a random tune, a stupid song of taking someone's sunshine away. Then he stopped, "Please don't take… my sunshine away…." He breathed quietly and sat up, holding his head in his hands as his phone buzzed. His burning eyes glanced up to see Claude was calling; and he debated whether or not to answer. He picked the phone up, "Please don't call right now Claude." But he heard nothing in the background, only sniffing and sobbing. "Sebastian, please come back. Rachel needs you, it sounds weird, but at least say goodbye." But Sebastian wanted to avoid that, goodbyes were the worst things to say.

After about an hour of convincing, Sebastian stumbled inside the hospital. His eyes were dark underneath as his hands were stuffed into his jacket. He stood outside the boys' doorway, staring blankly. Ciel was probably cold inside, and the darkness would want to swallow Sebastian whole. He reached forward with a shaky hand, opening the door and shutting it behind him. The room was empty, but Ciel still lay in the bed. Sebastian took in a sharp breath as he walked to the side of the bed, leaning down to press his nose against ciel's forehead. His hand slid through the boys blue locks as his sniffles were the only sound in the room. "i-im sorry Ciel," he whispered with a weak voice, his eyes shutting as tears threatened him. "You could've stayed with me… You could've run away with me, and had better than this. You deserve so much better." His voice was quiet, but he continued. "I never thought this could happen, not to you, you were to beautiful… too innocent. What will I do without you?" His voice gave out as he sniffled again, kissing the skin on the boys forehead. "I love you Ciel. I do, and always have since I first saw you that one day…. Goodbye." He choked the word out and stumbled back; holding his mouth and turning away. He stopped before his hand touched the handle when he heard a small sound, "Don't go."

Red eyes skimmed back, seeing ciel's eyes slowly open as the dark blue met red. "Don't… go." Sebastian felt his heart stop in that second, his hand drop automatically. Ciel was alive… It was impossible. But just now, seeing Ciel look at him again made his heart beat rapidly. "Ciel." His voice cracked but he didn't mind as he ran back to the bed. "Ciel, I love you. I love you, I love you." He held the boys chin in his hands as he kissed his lips. "I thought you died. I thought you left," He automatically hid his face in the boys shoulder, crying as ciel's weak hand lifted and ran through Sebastian's hair. "I thought you left me!" he cried out quietly, holding the boy tightly and never wanting to let go. He seemed so weak and unlike himself; but who wouldn't have a mental breakdown when the one they loved was actually alive? The words echoed through his mind, 'thank you. Thank you for letting him come back to me…' And as he peaked up, the blue eyes that held exhaustion looked lighter. "I think I'm insane to have fallen in love with you too. But I guess the best people are insane as you said."


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor smiled at the two, "It's a miracle how he survived actually, and we've never seen anything like it. The coma made his heart momentarily stop, and we tried everything in our power to bring him back. We rushed him into surgery, to see if there was any way to be able to save him or perhaps get his heart beating again. Thankfully, we were able to help his lungs get to breathing again, which was a tough job because the asthma, but eventually he came back all together. The family is very lucky." Rachel came into the room as her eyes swelled with tears, "oh my baby boy!" She dashed to Ciel and planted kisses all over his face and cheeks as she cried. "My baby! I love you so much Ciel! I'm so so sorry this had to happen!" She cupped his cheeks and smiled, sniffling. "I'm so thankful to have you back." She smiled up at Sebastian, her eyes widening. "Sebastian," She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "My darling!" She kissed his head, sobbing still. Ciel let a weak laugh escape him, seeing the deep red eyes glance back and search into his own blue ones; a warm smile greeted him in return.

The weeks went by of monitoring, and Ciel seemed to be getting better with each day. Sebastian always was by his side, both either playing cards or looking through old pictures; a happy book that Rachel brought. Laughs were shared, long nights, and Ciel was happy to not have seen Vincent. Rachel was a sweet lady indeed, but after what Vincent had done, she didn't forgive herself for not helping Ciel. So in turn, she left him to care for Ciel like a loving mother should for their child. Ciel noted most of the businesses were failing, but Rachel kept a smiling face on every day. Plus, she seemed very fond of Sebastian which was very good in ciel's book. She joked with him, and made sure to get stern and be sure he took care of Ciel while she was away. She wasn't entirely like a mother… more like a strange best friend who knew how to ground you if you didn't listen.

The last night to stay in the hospital soon crept up, and Ciel couldn't be more pleased. He needed new pictures. As Rachel left, Sebastian sat on the couch which accompanied the room as he read; Ciel staring outside the window. He snuggled down into his blankets and looked down at the small stitching, questions popping into his head. "Why are you here? I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful… but isn't this a hassle? Me being in the hospital for weeks on end, you actually left your job… I ruined so many things for you. So, why stick around?" Sebastian's eyes shot up from the page he was on, and he shut the book silently as he stood. "I know you're a hassle. And believe me; I made the choice to stay here. It broke me when I thought you died, and I felt myself I didn't have a need to live. I never knew what a huge impact such a small person can have in life." He grabbed a chair and sat by the side of the bed, taking ciel's hand and fiddling with his fingers. "We both never wanted a love story, and you didn't want anything to do with me. Yet, I kept coming back for you and wouldn't give up. Soon enough, I seemed to have fallen in love with you. If you don't mind, I'm going to stay with you, and I'm going to show you how amazing life can be outside of the pain."

After getting out of the hospital, Ciel decided he needed some sun. But as he got out of the hospital, he made hissing sounds which caused an eye roll from Sebastian; also a comment on how dramatic he was. Ciel gradually went outside more, helping his mother garden, or take all his wanted pictures from being kept in the dark for so long. He would stare outside at night, watching the moon and stars flicker. The stars and moon were beautiful to him, but the night he wanted to see them most, rain clouds formed. The rain pattered on his window, and low thunder rumbled as dim streaks of lightning lit up the sky from miles away. A phone call woke him from his heavy slumber, and he wiped the spit from his cheek as he answered. "H-hello…" he answered groggily as sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Open the window." Ciel huffed and dropped the phone, slumping out of the bed and popping the window open. He smiled tiredly as the cold air and droplets of rain hit him; waking his sleepy mind out of its dreaming trance. "Do you know how late it is Sebastian? I could get in trouble, and you're getting soaked from the rain." Sebastian only smiled cheekily, "Good morning to you too sunshine."

Ciel sat on the windowsill, "So," he started as he stretched his knotted limbs, "What do you want from me this late at night? You aren't getting a kiss for waking me." Sebastian chuckled, his boyish smile never leaving his face. "A long time ago I wanted you to do something, and tonight is the perfect night. We didn't want the love story, but I think we're already far enough in it. Life's too short to not be crazy in love, and love is already crazy in itself." Ciel sat, a small smile on his lips. "Alright lover boy, I'll let you have your one crazy love plan for us. What is it?" Ciel held his knee's to his chest, Sebastian brushing the dampened hair out of his face. "Ciel, I want you to run away with me. Tonight." Ciel knew it already, and his cheeks warmed as a bright smile was placed on his lips. Running away with someone you love is in the movies, along with a rainy setting at night just like this. "I'll pack my bags."


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel sprinted to grab a bag, throwing in clothes and everything he would need; camera included. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd run away from home, with a man at that. The memories of hating Sebastian made him smile as he packed, excitement bubbling into him. Sebastian was right, life was too short to not do something crazy once and a while. Ciel snuck down the stairs, pausing as he was about to open the door. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a paper and pen as well as a pop tart. He smiled as he scribbled a note, eating half of the sweet before setting it on the counter. He ran outside and was greeted by the rain, smiling as Sebastian looked up at him. The small boyish smile finding its way back onto his lips as those eyes stared only at Ciel; those eyes were only for him. "Hi," he mumbled; an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Hi." Sebastian answered reaching forward and taking ciel's hand.

This was it, he was actually going to run away with this man who managed to take his heart. Did he trust him? Yes, but trust comes with many prices and Ciel would pay for those if something went wrong. But he didn't want to think of how something bad could happen in the future, he was here now and that's all he wanted. "Are you sure you're wanting to do this?" Ciel smiled, stepping closer to the man, "you're right, life isn't fun without an adventure. And I didn't know what I was living for until I almost lost it. So yes, I'm sure I want to do this as long as I get my pictures as promised." Sebastian nodded, playing with the boys fingers as they soon locked together. "Funny, isn't it? How we never wanted to fall in love, never wanted a love story… when that's all anybody hopes for in life?" Ciel smiled, "Well, if that's all anyone wants, why don't we live this story to its fullest." Sebastian smiled as their lips planted into a warm kiss; the rain running down into the kiss.

That night they left, abandoning any worries or responsibilities. Neither knew where they were headed, and they didn't care to be honest. Ciel watched as street signs passed, windows open as his feet rested on the cars headboard. Sebastian drove with one hand, the other holding ciel's; both laughing and talking about things that wouldn't have mattered in the past, like memories. The boy toyed with Sebastian's fingers, smiling up at him and soaking up every detail of the man. He was wearing his glasses, making him look even more attractive; if that was even possible. His hair was messily tossed, biting his lip in slight concentration. Ciel sighed and tilted his head, wondering how in the world Sebastian came to fall in love with him. When the light turned red, Ciel took his chance and sat up on the seat, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian turned and planted multiple kisses on the boys' lips.

Ciel smiled as they kissed, small laughs escaping him. He kissed him once more and mumbled against his lips, "the lights green." Sebastian pulled away from Ciel, speeding slightly as he frowned. "You distracted me." Ciel opened his mouth with a small laugh, "I would never do such a thing!" Sebastian huffed and took ciel's hand again, placing small kisses against it. Ciel blushed as he couldn't help but smile, "Oh, it seems my lover boy is a gentleman…" Sebastian glanced up at him, giving him one long kiss against his hand as his lips brushed against it. "Only for you, of course." He smirked and looked back at the road, leaving Ciel blushing like mad and trying not to squeal from the affection and attention he was receiving. This was an amazing decision.

Rachel woke up that morning, going into the kitchen. She paused at seeing a crumbled pop tart wrapper and rolled her eyes. As she went to pick it up, a note was sat beside it. She picked it up and only smiled. It had read;

_"Dear mother,_

_ Thank you for everything. It may not seem like a lot, but you've been with me through all the thick and thin. I've decided I want to see the world now, and I'll send every picture to you. Don't worry, I'm not alone either, and I'm in good hands. I'll come back soon, but now, I have to live life to the fullest. Thank you, I love you. _

_Ciel."_

She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. He still seemed so young, but she knew he was capable of doing things on his own. She laughed softly at the wrapper and half eaten sweet, sighing quietly as her little boy went out to see everything the world had to offer. As a mother, letting go was the hardest thing to do, but it's also the right thing to do.

And as a famous quote says,

"_Do one thing every day that scares you, because only then, you know you're living."_


	14. Chapter 14

-Authors note: Alrighty, well I just wanted to say this chapter is very… interesting we'll say. Children shouldn't read XD or if you aren't comfortable with more heated boyxboy things. Its more adults content (though fangirls like myself cant resist reading anyways.) So, enjoy~

The hours seemed to go slowly, but Ciel didn't mind that much. That meant he could have more time with Sebastian in the long run. "Do you actually know where we're going? Or are you just kidnapping me?" Sebastian snorted quietly and slowed the car. "No, most places I had planned out already. Like this hotel," He motioned in front of them and ciel's eyes widened. "I booked a room ahead of time. And, you agreed to come; so technically I didn't kidnap you." Ciel grabbed his bag and darted out of the car, stopping as a small gasp echoed. "Sebastian this isn't just a plain hotel… this is a resort! Where are we?" Sebastian smiled as he slid out of the car, "The Keys of Florida. And yes, it's a resort… and spa actually." Ciel fell back against the car, his eyes soaking up every inch of the ocean and resort. "How could you even afford this?" Sebastian shot him a wary glance, locking the car and trotting to the sidewalk. "You know I worked at the best museum in town, and well, your father pays well. I never needed much use for all the money, so I saved up in case I needed it. And, I think you needed this just as much as me."

Sebastian checked them in; ushering Ciel to where they were staying. Ciel snapped his pictures, completely mesmerized by the view. The sun was setting perfectly, causing an orange pink glow and the ocean to darken. The pool lights made the chlorine water look bright and almost a green as it mixed with the icy blue color. Ciel stepped onto the balcony, smiling as a warm breeze passed; causing his eyelashes to flutter as he took in a deep breath. It was humid, and the air smelled like sugar and flowers; it was like a dream come true. He shook his head with a small and happy sigh, turning back to Sebastian who was lounging on the bed with his nose in a book. Ciel stepped to the glass doors frame, leaning on it with his arms crossed. "I can't ever thank you for this. And you were right… I never really knew what I was living for. Even this, it's just… Breathtaking already."

Sebastian smiled, setting the book down and tilting his head. "The funny thing is, this is just one place we're stopping at for a while. There's more places for you to see." Ciel shook his head and gave an unbelieving scoff. "I think I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you to be here." Sebastian stood up, walking over to Ciel and grabbing the boys' hands. He leaned down, his nose against ciel's neck as his eyes closed slowly. "Well, you don't have to think of that anymore, do you?" Ciel blinked a few times, feeling Sebastian's lips place small kisses to his neck. He blushed and leaned into the man, his eyes closing as the kisses started to last longer; slowly starting to place love bites, sucking and licking every part of the sweet, flushed skin.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open; eyebrows creasing together as his hands gripped at the older males' shirt. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered, sounding a bit more needy and weak than he intended. He tilted his head back more, a gasp sounding as Sebastian's hand ran down his back; lowering until he gripped the back of his leg. He slid the boy's leg up until they were fully pressed together, beginning to rub against the smaller boy. Ciel bit his lip, holding back his moans; but small whimpers still managed to escape. "You don't have to hold anything back," Sebastian purred, causing Goosebumps on ciel's skin. "You make the most intoxicating sounds." Ciel felt his cheeks heat immensely, his pants seeming to tighten. "Sebastian, please," He shuddered at feeling cold hands run up his back, his shirt being tossed as he was carried to the bed.

Ciel's wrists were trapped above his head, letting his innocent moans escape his throat. His neck and collar bones were covered in love bites, Sebastian fully pressed against him. The heat in the room began to make clothes irritable, both bodies grinding into each other as Ciel squirmed beneath Sebastian; needing to feel more of this seductive man before him. "H-Hii… Se-ba-ah!" Ciel threw his head back, his back arching so he curved into Sebastian for the sinful friction. Sebastian nibbled his ear, "Ciel," he moaned, his low voice wavering as small pants escaped him. "Pl-please don't force me through this…" Ciel freed his wrists, his nails digging into Sebastian's back. "God, Ciel…" Sebastian's hand roamed across the silken frame, rubbing circles with his thumb on the boy's inner thigh. Ciel whimpered, "D-don't stop… i-I need more…" Sebastian felt his breath hitch, instantly crashing their lips together in a sloppy needful kiss. Ciel was very needy for Sebastian, and Sebastian was very territorial of Ciel so they both knew one thing; they could have each other any night they pleased. This was only night one.

Sebastian groaned, hips rocking into Ciel; Ciel making his own sweet pleasureful cries. Ciel jerked his head back with a moan, their chest rubbing and gliding together as sweat beaded their bodies. Both calling each others name in ecstasy; soon being muffled with kisses. Tongues lazily gliding into each other as saliva mixed into heated caverns. Sebastian's moaning was alluring to Ciel, hearing the pants against his ear; or hearing the quivering in his voice. And Ciel was definitely a sight to see and hear. His hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, eyebrows creased, and eyes shut tightly. His moaning was soft and innocent, but could turn into begging as those dazzling blue eyes opened with so much need and lust. Soon, their rhythmic motions turned jerky, both crying each others name one last time before collapsing onto the bed.

Pants echoed as both started to catch their breath, tired eyes glancing at each other. Sebastian let his boyish grin start, leaning forward to capture ciel's lips in a warm kiss. "I love you." Ciel smiled, his hand against the broad chest as he gave a loving kiss in return. "I love you too." As minutes ticked, both held each other and kissed tiredly; their lips molding in sync and pulling apart to connect one last time. "I think," Sebastian started, nibbling on ciel's ear to cause a small giggle from the boy, "we should take a shower together. How does that sound?" Ciel blushed, but smiled. "It sounds lovely."


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Mkay, so I'm not updating as much because I accidentally put a virus on my computer .-. oops. Yeah so, it makes the web pretty slow and such, so I don't want to deal with it 24/7 XD but I will try to update this more often if I can. Thank you cx!

Ciel cuddled into the cool sheets, his eyes closed as he felt a small smile on his lips. He heard the water start to run, and his phone buzzed; causing slight irritation. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't have to. But out of generosity, he picked up the phone and scrolled through the recent messages. There were tons of Alois panicking and asking where the hell he was, or if he was alive. One message caught his attention; one from his father. His eyes darkened and he tossed the phone; he didn't need to read that. His father didn't have any right to speak to him in his mind. Ciel was very noble, and liked things his way. His thoughts on the subject were already case closed; and he held a small hatred for Vincent.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he slid from the bed, his feet padding over to the bathroom. Heat misted and clouded the mirrors, and he smiled as Sebastian took his hand. "This is only a shower right?" Sebastian shrugged, kissing the boys plump lips. "It can be whatever you want it to be." Ciel's lashes fluttered, a darkened blush heating as he ushered away. "Okay, okay." The boy replied meekly, stepping into the calescent water and shutting the glass door before Sebastian could follow after. He smirked triumphantly, the palms of his hands against the glass. "Oh, such a cruel lover aren't you?" Sebastian muttered.

Ciel only bit his lip and raised his eyebrow, a small and teasing laugh escaping him. "I can be if I want to be." Sebastian stepped closer to the misted glass, looking down at the boy. He could act so innocent, then turn so teasing and needful from one simple thing. Sebastian loved it, and honestly felt himself crave Ciel for acting like that. Sebastian smirked, his hand pressing the glass where ciel's sat on the opposing side; leaning down and looking over the boy's lips. They looked so fresh and sweet, and he longed to suck on the flesh until they were swollen and a darker shade of pink.

Ciel watched as Sebastian put his hand on the glass, the steam making the room seem very hot. He knew this wouldn't just be a shower. The dark eyes half lidded and he saw the man look at his lips; like a predator stalking its prey. He felt himself flush as Sebastian's tongue flicked out, licking his lips in a hungry manor from just staring at the boy. He wanted to back up, but whimpered quietly as he pictured Sebastian in the water like that. Staring at him as if he'd devour him, taste him everywhere and lick every part after. His lips trembled at thinking of Sebastian's tongue lapping up his skin like a needy dog; and his lips pressing up to him and sucking as teeth scraped and left dominant marks.

He stumbled back against the tiled wall, the glass door automatically opening and shutting as Sebastian loomed over him. The large hands slid over the slick body as the water toppled over the two, noses touching at the tips. Ciel laid his hands flat against the broad chest, slowly going down and marveling at the detail that laced the pads of his fingers. He tilted his head back; feeling his leg slowly slide up the man's side and wrapping around his waist. He felt exposed, pressed to a freezing wall as hot water glided over him.

His heart was pounding, feeling the slick body slide against his own. His eyebrows furrowed and a small whimper escaped his throat, feeling exactly what he wanted. Sebastian's eyes closed, sucking against the boys porcelain neck. He nipped at the flesh, letting his tongue drag lazily as he took in the sugary taste. His hand gripped at ciel's leg which was poised against his thigh, his thumb rubbing against the skin. He felt one of the boy's hands in his hair, the other on his chest still. His eyes slowly peaked open as Ciel ran his fingers through the hair. The motion was calming and Sebastian nuzzled into the neck more, a low and pleasureful groan emitting from him.

The two tangled, tongues gliding and tasting, sucking and nipping. Haze filled eyes met, taking in the view of each other and just staring. Slowly inching forward, lips met and kissed passionately, giving each other just one small notion of love. Now was Sebastian's chance; those lips would turn red for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: This chapter was fun to write. DIRTY, but fun. That's your warning.

Ciel pulled back, gasping for air as Sebastian nipped and pulled at his bottom lip. "n-uhg, Sebastian…" His eyes fluttered closed, hearing Sebastian groan in a way of response, his wrists now pinned to the tiled wall. He was completely defenseless, and in a way he didn't mind. Sebastian wouldn't let him go, being forced to the wall and feeling his legs start to shake from all the touches.

He could barely feel his bottom lip from it being numb, but he liked the feeling. He wondered if this man above him could make his whole body feel like that. His cerulean eyes fluttered into view; eyebrows furrowed as a weak whimper sounded. Sebastian was ravaging his lips, grunting as he frantically sucked and nipped the now corpulent flesh. He pulled back, his eyes searching over the lips.

He applauded himself as the lips were now a dark shade of pink; almost to a red from being sucked on so vigorously. But as his dark eyes filled with sinful lust washed over Ciel, he felt himself start to lose sanity. His grip loosened on his wrists, and Ciel automatically wiped the navy strands of hair away from his eyes. Sebastian only blinked, the boy still against the wall.

His wrists were slightly darker from the tight grip, and his lips were parted as his short pants for air escaped him. His head was back against the tiles; eyes half lidded to stare at the man who took advantage of him. "Ciel," he started, but was cut off as the boy stepped forward, grapping the back of his neck and forcing him to eye level. "You're sneaky aren't you? Trying to be clever with forcing me to a wall and taking anything you want from me? You aren't the only one who can play that game."

Ciel smiled innocently as he turned the water off, "we're just wasting water, and clearly nothing will be cleaned tonight. So why bother?" Sebastian blinked, feeling his wrist being taken by Ciel and led out of the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak, but only made a low hiss as he was pushed back against the bed. "I see, I'm not the only one…" his breath hitched as Ciel straddled against him, head tilted to the side as he leaned down to brush against the man's chest. "I know more than you think."

Sebastian shuddered at the feeling of ciel's slick chest rub on his own, and his hand automatically gripped the boys leg. Ciel smirked and closed his eyes, leaning down and nipping Sebastian's jaw. His tongue trailed up to his ear, nibbling the flesh carelessly. He glanced at Sebastian whose eyes were closed; mouth sewn shut. Ciel knew he was getting close to something, so he gently bit the skin underneath his ear. Sebastian moaned lewdly, eyes opening slightly. "Ciel, not there…" but Ciel was already lapping up the skin; patting himself on the back in his mind for finding his sweet spot.

Sebastian groaned, hips grinding into ciel's as he got the taste of his own medicine. "Ciel," He said lowly, the name coming out on a short breath. "Oh, Sebastian," Ciel smirked, biting the spot gently as he grinded right back against the man. "o-oh Sebastian…" He moaned quietly, the air brushing against his ear. Sebastian almost seemed to growl; the hips that rocked together seeming to become messy and just rubbing for an excellent friction.

"No more, c-ciel," Sebastian closed his eyes tightly, hands grabbing at the slim waist above him. Ciel shook his head, "No, you deserve this." His hands ran along Sebastian's chest, harshly sucking against the man's sweet spot. Sebastian's eyes widened, a loud moan escaping him. Ciel pulled back, looking down at him with a smirk as his hair fell into his eyes. "Next time, I'll tie you up and blindfold you," He saw Sebastian close his eyes again, seeming to like the more dominant and teaseful side of Ciel. Ciel kissed him quickly, his hips slowing and causing a desperate groan from Sebastian.

"Oh Sebastian," He breathed quietly, his lips against the males chest as he sloppily kissed the skin that was covered in water and sweat. "You seem so needy, how terrible it would be if I had to do that. But I think I will anyways… After all, you seem to like this hard love you're getting. And I like watching…" He leaned back to the sweet spot, licking it gingerly. "Do you want that from me baby?" Sebastian felt himself panting, almost drooling at wanting that.

Ciel pulled back, humming in delight. "Alright, you've suffered more than I did. I'll pay you back." His mischievous smirk grew, sliding down Sebastian and stopping just at his hips. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed sitting up and glancing down at Ciel with his lips parted. His eyes widened and he moaned automatically at feeling Ciel suck on his member, his fingers clawing into the sheets. This is a game he knew he couldn't win. Yet.


	17. Chapter 17

The nights after were absolutely unforgettable to Ciel. They traveled everywhere, saw different sites, and he got the pictures he wanted; also a few drinks popped in along the way, though, he tried to act old enough to even get one. He made sure to edit everything perfectly, and he sat back in his chair with a small smile of his work. He waited for Sebastian to come back; he'd been gone for about an hour now for some sort of "surprise". Honestly, Ciel didn't like surprises… but the past ones from Sebastian were acceptable, so he did find himself squirming in his chair from what it could be.

Another hour; he heard nothing. He groaned and fell back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling and finding weird patterns in the paint. Reading was a no go for now, and the computer already gave him headaches. He blinked and looked at the counter, seeing a flash on his phone. _Was it Sebastian…? _He hurriedly ran to the buzzing sound, managing to fall face first off the couch beforehand. His hand slammed the counter, feeling his way to the phone sense he remained on the floor from laziness. His face burned, he was in a grumpy mood from not hearing from his boyfriend all day, he was in a new state he had never been too, this better be, his damn, boyfriend.

He slid thee screen and slapped the phone to his pink cheek, hissing quietly from the burn. "Hello?" he stood finally, walking to the table and grabbing his bag of chips. "Hello ciel, I seemed to have finally gotten a hold of you." The boy paused, lips slightly puckered as his eyebrow rose. "um, Claude…?" He heard Alois nagging in the background, and knew his guess was correct. He should probably save this number for emergencies… Alois likes to lose his phone too much, and he knows Claude can be responsible. Sometimes, at least…

"Mhm, you see, we have an issue," he heard typing from the other end of the phone, sitting down slowly and eating a chip. "And that issue would be?" Silence echoed, then Claude spoke again after he cleared his throat. "Sebastian won't be coming back." Ciel snorted, giving a small laugh and leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed. "Ha Ha Claude very funny. We aren't even in the state still, he couldn't abandon me in a place I don't even know." Claude sighed, "Ciel, Alois and I are in a hotel. We'll be coming to get you around tomorrow evening. He really did leave, he called yesterday. He didn't say why, or where to, just said he was leaving everything behind. You included." Ciel opened his eyes and sat up; yes they had gotten into fights before… but he trusted Sebastian. Now he left?!

Ciel sat, processing everything at the moment. His birthday was even next week, how could he do that? A hard lump formed in his throat, trying to hold his tears. "Why would he leave me?" his voice gave out, and he held his lips together as his tears leaked silently. "Ciel… I'm so sorry… I don't know…" Claude mentally blamed himself. He knew Sebastian would do this, he always did. He didn't want Ciel to be the next target, but he let Sebastian get a hold of him. Ciel had enough, hanging his phone up and curling his knees to his chest. He was in a state he didn't entirely know, alone, and the man he thought he loved left.

The hours ticked, and midnight approached. Ciel just sat on the couch, eyes heavy and burning from past tears. '_Why did he leave? Did I do something? Was he lying to me, did he even care? Or did he just use me…the car wreck, was it all an act? What kind of a man says he loves you, after all the pain and suffering, and promises to stay, but leaves? I thought he stayed after the accident because he cared enough to…' _the questions never stopped, and Ciel knew he made the wrong choice.

He fell in love too quickly, he trusted him all too fast, and now he was paying the price. He knew he shouldn't have let his emotions get the best of him, but Sebastian seemed so different and down to earth with him. Ciel stood, walking to the hallway to see a mirror greeting his dark figure. As he stared at his darkened tired eyes, his chapped lips; he saw the whole world turn dark. He sneered at himself and looked down, his hands curled into fists. "I, Ciel Phantomhive, vow to never let anyone take advantage of me again. I will not trust anyone, and I will keep my guard up the rest of my life." He looked back at himself, and took a deep breath. This is how he would live life. And a question from months passed came back to him; _'was Sebastian a heavenly figure, or a demonic figure?'_ all that time ago he never knew, but thought he was an angelic figure.

But now Ciel Phantomhive knew.

That man was a demonic figure, a demonic figure that would find him again and beg for forgiveness. But there was a problem…

Ciel let a hurt, yet menacing smirk escape his lips.

'_Demonic creatures… can't have forgiveness. He can suffer in the dark, alone.'_

And as his fist slowly loosened, tears fell down his cheeks; the last tears of suffering he will ever give to that man.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Alois and Claude picked Ciel up; but he spoke to neither… he only asked to get home to his mother as soon as possible. The long hours dragged on, and he just plugged his headphones into his ears and never said a word. After the boring car ride all the way back, Rachel greeted them with a smile; only to have Ciel push past her and lock himself into his room. Rachel was speechless, and she turned to Alois and Claude to explain. Ciel sat at his desk, staring outside with a small scowl. Rachel knocked softly, opening the door and poking her head in. "Hey, sweetie… I um, I heard what happened." Ciel shot her a glare, "Yeah, I should've stayed here. I was right all along, there's no such things as love like in the movies, and I'm better alone."

Rachel sat on his bed, "wanna talk about it?" Ciel shook his head, "No." Rachel crossed her arms, "Alright, I see motherly love wont work for this. Listen Ciel Phantomhive, I raised you to be a strong, unique boy, which you are. You were being young and care free, as everyone should be when they're young; you shouldn't have stress weighing down on you. You went on a crazy adventure, and it didn't turn out well… but you got what you love most, which is your pictures. Memories hurt, but they remind you, you were strong and made it through. Sebastian is like any man, and people don't always stay."

Ciel was shocked to see this side of his mother, but it warmed his heart more knowing someone out there really loved him with their whole being. "it doesn't make sense mum… I thought he cared, and I have this gut feeling he wouldn't leave me so… fast. It isn't him to just disappear." Rachel nodded, brushing her hair back. "I talked with him lots before, and he did like to brag about you. It is odd for him to leave, he was a sweet man." Silence passed the two and Ciel shot up, "He had to have been put up to it! After the accident, he could've left then, but he stayed which meant something. Then, he asked me to run away with him, and planned this whole trip for us." Ciel hissed and put his hands on the desk, "So, someone was with him, and they must have planned this." Rachel's brows furrowed in thought. "Makes sense… but who would do that?"

Right then, ciel's phone rang. "Hello?" Ciel gave a wary look to his mother, then frowned when he heard the voice. "Hello Ciel, its Vincent. So, news has been around that man left you, correct? Well, I have a job offer you can't resist." Ciel huffed, "Giving your son a job offer? Look, I know you're a business man, but to me you aren't much of a father anymore. But you should thank mom for your sperm donation, since your sorry ass left her, I can take care of her like a real man." He heard Vincent muttering under his breath; which made him smile. "Look Ciel, I did over react. It wasn't that you're gay that upset me; it more or less just shocked me. But Sebastian was what shocked me. I've heard rumors of him." Rachel stood, leaving the room in silence now knowing the offers at hand.

"Ciel, I know you love photography, and I was hoping you'd like to travel even more for a real job. Your pictures are certainly one of a kind, and you could do so much. Do you want to hear more?" Ciel was silent; with Sebastian gone… it would be easier. "Yes, I'd like to know lots more."

Five years had passed since then, and Ciel was now 23; with lots of companies, museums, and art work. His name was well known, and he even got a new boyfriend, William. He was a professional at working with Ciel to help him, he was a family friend, and his father encouraged seeing the two together. Ciel was in words… Happy. Sebastian seemed like a child's old friend, and he now had someone more loving who was now with him for three years. Though Rachel disliked William, she never acted negative of him. Ciel threw his coat on, kissing his man before leaving for an important meeting. He was excited, honestly. The man he was about to see was very famous, and was interested in ciel's work. Odd, he never even found out the man's name; but panic hit him as he was now running late for his own meeting. "Shit!"

Ciel ran into the building as rain soaked him, seeing his assistant Mey-Rin working at her desk. "Is he here?" She looked up, pushing her glasses up. "Yes sir, been here for bout' five minutes." Ciel cursed and fixed himself up before walking inside his office. "My apologies for being late. Time got the best of me." He hung his coat, stopping as his heart seemed to slow; his fingers becoming icy. "No problem love." Blue eyes looked up, seeing deep wine red eyes stare intently into his own. Ciel fell back, breath caught in his throat as the one and only, Sebastian Michaelis stared at him.

"y-you… it's you…!" Sebastian nodded, "Yes, I'm pretty sure it's me." Ciel lunged forward and slapped him hard against the cheek, seeing a red mark already appear as the sound echoed. "How dare you show up here after what you did to me? I don't want anything to do with you, so leave. Now." He hissed between gritted teeth. Sebastian held his cheek, "If you don't want anything to do with me, why was this on your desk?" Sebastian held up the picture of him from years ago; that lonely man standing on the bridge, his jacket hiding his face… Ciel's favorite picture. His voice was caught, and he took the picture back. "Why do you care…? I've moved on."

Sebastian heard the quiver in ciel's voice, and he held himself back from wanting to sooth him. "I still care. I wasn't ever able to explain why I left," Ciel closed his eyes and flinched, but Sebastian continued, "That's why I came here. For a secret meeting… I'm being watched you know." Ciel looked up slowly, "I shouldn't trust you." Sebastian stepped forward, "Please Ciel, I'm begging you just this once. Let me tell you the truth. The truth… the truth Vincent never told you." Ciel lifted his chin, his jaw locked. "What about him."

It was an hour of explaining, and Ciel wasn't sure if he hated Sebastian or his own sperm donor more. Sebastian didn't want to leave Ciel, he was forced to. Vincent made sure Sebastian left, keeping no contact with Ciel all the while. If Sebastian hadn't left, Ciel would've been through hell. Most likely even tortured or killed. Vincent wanted Ciel just for profit and money making. Ciel sat in shock, "You didn't tell me…" Sebastian looked down, "I was forced away from you, made sure I wouldn't even contact you through an email. He gave me this job I didn't even want. I wanted to stay with you, but I couldn't let him hurt you." Ciel bit his lip, feeling himself shake. His father was the monster. And ciel hated Sebastian, he hated him for so long… now he was just, sad. He didn't think his father would do something so cruel, just for money too. But Ciel had a new life, a new start, and the blue eyes mixed with the red wine once more.

_A demonic figure, acting kind to save a useless soul from torture. Maybe… This demon was an angel, forced to live in the dark. The poor, poor creature… suffering alone._


	19. Chapter 19

_'Im crazy. I'm crazy, lord, kill me now.'_ Ciel left his office with Sebastian, agreeing to go out to dinner; though he promised William he would be back… To hell with it. Ciel was the kind of person to think the worst things possible for a situation, and frankly… he felt terrible for Sebastian. He may not love him as those years ago, but he wanted to show sympathy for him. He left Ciel, his love, to save his life. It probably wasn't the best choice, but he did it for him. Without his heartbreak, he couldn't have his dream come true. Surprisingly, the dinner went well. They drank wine, talked about many things, and Ciel enjoyed himself. He felt like he did when he was 18… A pleasant boy, with the man he loved… _had_ loved.

As the hours progressed, Ciel ended up drinking a little more than he wanted. He saw how attractive Sebastian was as an older guy, dressed in a suit, looking very classy. But he had a boyfriend. Ciel's mind kept screaming that, but he never listened. He missed those lips. Those amazingly sinful lips, that kissed him everywhere… talked huskily at night to him… stop! _'You're in public Ciel, stop it stop it!'_ He saw Sebastian's wary glance, then saw how he was staring dreamily at this man in front of him. He sat back and cleared his throat, his mind wandering elsewhere. Was he really happy? He didn't want to admit it but… he loved Sebastian still. He fought himself silently, but the thoughts won.

This one night, made everything come back. He wanted every inch of Sebastian again, but what if he didn't want him…? _'Let's test the theory then.' _Ciel batted his eyes, occasionally licking his lips when he sipped his wine. Sebastian noticed, his eyes darting to his tongue every time. "Ciel, it's been a lovely night but, you should probably get home." Ciel walked outside with Sebastian, making a pout. "I don't really want to. Cant I go home with you?" Sebastian stopped, shocked at the question. He slowly nodded, "I suppose…" Ciel smiled, _'this is where the games continue.'_

Ciel gasped, airy moans escaping his lips as he was held against the wall; his neck being hungrily sucked and nipped on. A one night stand wouldn't hurt… right? He was still smaller than Sebastian, and he now enjoyed it. His legs were wound against the man's waist, his hand tangled in the black mess of hair. "Ciel," Sebastian groaned, "w-we shouldn't do this…" Ciel mewled as Sebastian's hand rubbed across his restricted erection. He bit his lip, making small and seemingly innocent grunts in the back of his throat. "I've waited so long for you, Sebastian." He moaned, head tossed back and exposing his pale neck. "please." He whined, Sebastian latching back onto the throat.

Sebastian waited years to hear these sounds emerge from Ciel once more, relishing in the feeling of him. Ciel had the power to make him feel so wonderful… either with sex, or without it. Ciel had changed him, and he gave Sebastian the most heavenly of treatment in bed. All thoughts or worries escaped the both of them, and they only stared at each other in the dark; all the sexual tension at ease, and now just wanting to feel each other with soft touches. Ciel closed his eyes, laid back against the bed with his chest curved into Sebastian's chest. His eyes fluttered with a blush as his neck and collar bone were being treated with loving kisses; his leg being held carefully. Sebastian was treating him like the most fragile thing in the whole world, making every touch smooth and gentle.

The next few days, Ciel went to "dinner meetings" every night with Sebastian. Ciel felt new and protected with Sebastian; as well as feeling adored every second they spent together. Ciel went out with William once, to a family and business dinner. Ciel gave a little wave to Sebastian, sitting down with William. Ciel had to be honest with Sebastian, telling him all about William. But Sebastian found it even better; liking the idea of Ciel coming to only him at night to fulfill his darkest needs. Though when he said that, Ciel slapped him. It was worth it though. But that night, all went down.

In the middle of eating, William stood. "Excuse me everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. I'm with Ciel tonight, the one I've loved for so long, and the one I've spent every moment with." Ciel glanced at Sebastian; seeing the raven haired man at the same level of confusion. William kneeled and pulled out a box, "Ciel, I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me…?" Ciel's jaw dropped, seeing everyone smile. He saw his father, nodding. His mother was plainly shocked. And lastly, he looked to Sebastian. The wine red eyes never looked up at him, but he could see in those eyes, the whole world seemed to crumble. Ciel stood, "I'm sorry, but no." Everyone gasped, and Sebastian looked up at Ciel with confusion.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, nodding to himself. "You see years ago, I fell in love. He was an amazing man, gorgeous, he did everything for me. He took me places, loved me more than anything… but he was taken from me. By him," Ciel pointed to his father and almost seemed to growl. "The one I loved, taken from me by threats. You would've killed me if he didn't take the fall. I was broken for years, but just a week or so ago… he came back to me. And I had never seen such a broken heart, in my entire life. His eyes were tired, he wasn't himself. And, I've been seeing him in secret, and even in those few days, I managed to fall in love again. He seemed brighter, and didn't let me fall too hard this time. I never believed in the movie loves until now."

People were shocked, some even glared at Vincent. Rachel felt tears well up, and Ciel never lost his gaze in Sebastian's eyes. "I would do anything for that man, because he saved me, and never left me. He was a creature of the most heavenly things forced into the dark, and he never felt love."

_That poor lonely creature._

"Sebastian Michaelis I love you. I won't lose you ever again." Sebastian stood and quickly grabbed Ciel, pulling him into a deep kiss. People cheered, but the pair paid no mind; both lost in a world of each other from the one kiss. "Ciel, i-" Ciel kissed him again, "You don't have to say anything, just shut up and kiss me again." Sebastian smiled, pressing their lips together once more.

Ciel _would now make sure, that lonely creature would feel love again._


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors note: Holy crap guys, I made someone cry. XD how do you cry in this? I mean rly, I rarely ever write fanfics, and when I do, I just throw them out there like this one. I don't believe I make people cry 0.o but I guess that's good? And yas, I'm getting all the comments for me to continue, I got chu guys, I got chu. _

'_What the hell is that horrid ticking sound? What even happened last night, my heads pounding… maybe too much to drink…' _Ciel heard his own shaky breath echo through the room, his limbs slightly tingling from sleeping on them wrong. Though he was half asleep, his questions were clear. He didn't remember what happened at the party the other night; but as reality came to him, the fuzzy images came back into place like a mysterious puzzle piece of his life.

Ciel blinked, a small hiccup escaping him as his gem eyes fluttered and adjusted to the light. _'Oh god, I must've hurt poor William… he can find someone better… My job! My father will kill me…'_ His lips twisted as he chewed his nail in distress, groaning and letting his head fall into his hands. He slumped in the bed, glancing to his side. His headache almost seemed to disappear, his hands dropping as instead a smile was on his lips.

Ciel shuffled to where Sebastian was sleeping, holding a pillow to him to where his blue eyes only peaked out from behind it. His eyes softened, seeing Sebastian sleep was certainly a treat to him. Seeing the black hair tousled and messy, those perfect lips parted in the slightest, and those wine eyes closed. Ciel soaked up every inch of Sebastian, testing the limits in the slightest. He tossed the pillow, crawling under Sebastian's arm. His nose was pressed against the bare, slim side of the man, letting a soft almost squeal escape him. His cheeks turned pink as he felt an arm slide down his back and press him closer.

Ciel closed his eyes, relaxing into Sebastian's side; hearing the older male give a small grunt in his sleep. Ciel smiled, his leg draping over Sebastian's waist, his hand flat against the smooth chest that would rise and fall slowly. He focused on the man's heart; hearing it beat with heavy, _thump thumps_. It relaxed him, and made him realize how crazy he was his whole life. Randomly meeting this "Man whore", actually giving the man a chance, falling in love, running away, traveling… Heart break… Then it all lead to this moment. The moment where he was back in his lovers arms, being shielded from the harms of the world.

Maybe he met Sebastian before… Like in some weird past life all those books are about. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt kisses on the top of his head. Ciel peaked up, seeing Sebastian's eyes still closed as his nose nuzzled into his little lovers head. Ciel huffed, his lips puckering as he wanted to refrain from this affection; as Sebastian just ruined important thoughts. "Morning, love…" Ciel felt his cheeks heat as he rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever." He sat up and pushed Sebastian's face away, rolling over and staring at the wall to regain his thoughts. Sebastian smirked, coming up behind him and rubbing his nose against the back of his neck. "Oh, someone's grumpy, hm?" Ciel fought the urge to slap him, and he honestly didn't know why. That memory or thought… it seemed so _important._

"Do you believe in those past lives stuff?" Ciel asked, taking a bite of his pancakes and hopping onto a chair by the island in Sebastian's kitchen. "Well, I don't see why not. Those things are interesting anyways. Why?" Sebastian flung his rag over his shoulder, returning the flour into the pantry. Ciel spun in the chair, looking down at Sebastian's baggy shirt he wore; his shoulders fumbling to shrug. "Dunno, just asking." He spun back to see Sebastian giving him what Alois called_, "The look."_ It's this stare that almost looks into the depths of your soul to see if you're lying. Ciel shivered and looked away, "Will you stop looking at me like that! It's almost annoying… but more scary." Sebastian hummed as an answer, "Then tell the truth. I know you more than you think, and I know when you're fibbing to me, I can see it in those big blue eyes of yours."

Ciel squished his cheek on the tile of the island as Sebastian took his now empty plate; the boy huffing in all of Sebastian's smart ass remarks. '_Why him. Why did I have to fall in love with a toying smart ass…' _Ciel looked up as Sebastian rested his elbows on the counter, "Come now, speak up. You brought the topic up for a reason." Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you care about it?" Sebastian snorted, "Because you asked me. Stop being a stubborn brat." Ciel was ready to kill this man. He took a steady breath, "Just this morning… What if I loved you for a reason? As I was saying, like a past life… I think it's interesting to think of it that way. Maybe you worked for me."

Sebastian gave a wary look, then smirked. "Working for you? Oh please, you'd nag me about every minute." Ciel's jaw dropped, "I would not! I mean, why else would you take care of me so perfectly? You always make me meals, you always stay by me, and you make sure I'm not hurt." Sebastian stood with his hip against the island, "Maybe its because I love you and don't want you to starve, be lonely, or damaged?" Ciel huffed, "You'd work for me. You wouldn't be able to resist me!" Ciel crossed his legs and arms with a grin, spinning to face Sebastian. "I honestly probably wouldn't be able to resist you, but you'd be annoying. How I would have ever came to falling in love with you in that life would be a mystery." Ciel rose an eyebrow, "Would it be that hard?" Sebastian couldn't help but let a smile escape him.

"No, maybe in time I'd see what an interesting person you were. But I'm sure your lovely eyes would draw me in, along with the grace and elegance you carry." His hand reached out and took ciel's chin, seeing the blush streak the boys' cheeks as his eyes batted. "You'd be a gem everyone would want. But nobody could touch you, because you'd belong to me, and me only." Ciel almost felt compelled to stare into the dark eyes above him, biting his lip as Sebastian's hand trailed up his leg. "Were you ever taught to share…?" Sebastian grinned, "Yes, but not my most prized possession. Which is you. If anyone touched you," Sebastian bent down, "They would regret it in the most _terribl_e way. I'm a very greedy man." Ciel quivered under this man, silently begging him to come closer.

Just as he got close, he backed away to the sink and started rinsing the dishes. Ciel felt the room get slightly warmer, fanning himself to help lighten his cheeks. _This man was crazy_. Crazy about his things, crazy about Ciel… Ciel almost… wanted more. He liked hearing Sebastian talk to him like he was only Sebastian's, and the only thing the man craved. "I hate you." Ciel choked out, seeing the man smile. Ciel rose his eyebrow; it wasn't a normal smile from him. His eyes widened and he jumped up, about to run out of the room when a blob of dish soap hit him right in his side and soaked into the white fabric. "Sebastian!-" he looked back to see the red eyes roaming over the see through part of the shirt. "No, pervert, clean." Ciel stomped away, Sebastian watching ciel's hips sway. "Oh yes, my lord." All Sebastian saw after that comment was Ciel flipping him off in the doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note; Teasing ahead in this chapter, whoopsie.

As hours ticked on, Ciel didn't want Sebastian to leave for work. "Can't you call in…?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Today is my last day of the week to work, then you have me whenever you want. I would, but I have no choice." Ciel puffed his cheeks and fell back onto the couch; a pillow pressed to his chest as a reminder of a cuddle. 'What am I supposed to do while he's gone…? I'm definitely not going to work.' He sighed, looking up at Sebastian who was busy with fixing his tie; making a small smile creep its way onto his face. 'My man, classy.' He closed his eyes, focusing on the chilled silk that pressed to his face from the pillow. His eyes fluttered as he felt lips press to his neck; the smaller boy's cheeks turning pink. "Sebastian… stop…" He whined, trying to push the older male's chest away.

"You got all fancy for work, now you're going to ruin it." Ciel sat up with an eye roll as Sebastian's arms snaked around his waist and pressed them together. "Stop it, go away." Sebastian merely grunted in response and continued sucking on his delicate skin; his hands finding a smooth rhythm to rub against ciel's waist. Ciel sucked in a breath, feeling his eyes become heavy as the sucks seemed to last longer and become hungrier. "Sebastian Michaelis," His voice was weak, but he tried to keep his authority, "Let go of me." Sebastian gave a low chuckle, letting his tongue drag against hid throat for the sweet flavor. "I don't believe I will."

Ciel felt like he was losing himself as minutes began to drag and become longer; and he couldn't let himself give in. Sebastian had to go to work. Every word that spilled from his mouth became less harsh, and more of a coo as if wanting to feel more attention from the heavenly touches and nips. Sebastian felt pride in seeing Ciel give in as time dragged on, and their lips met in sync. Ciel let his hand travel up the suited chest; Sebastian gently pulled his lower lip and made his little uke press up to him. Ciel felt so upset with himself, he shouldn't be doing this right this moment! Later could be better.

Sebastian's suit was already half undone, his tie loose, and Ciel kept at kissing him. His hands trailed into the black mess of hair, his hips gently rocking into Sebastian's hands; what was he doing. When they pulled apart, their lips brushed against one another as their panting was starting to calm. Sebastian felt very proud of what he had done, and maybe he could do more… His eyes opened with a hungry look in them, his tongue flicking out against his lips as Ciel looked down at him with innocence that could kill. "Turn around." Ciel raised an eyebrow at the command, but soon obliged.

Ciel gasped as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red; the feeling of Sebastian's smooth fingers running up his legs and slowly spreading them. "S-sebastian no…" He bit his lip, hearing his voice shake as Sebastian rubbed the inside of his thighs; pressing down with his thumbs. Ciel quivered and bit into his fist; his cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. Sebastian smirked and spread his legs farther apart; his plan now, was payback. Payback for all the times Ciel teased him so much.

The raven haired man kissed ciel's throat, "Why so shy Ciel?" he cooed, feeling Ciel almost shake in his arms. "S-Sebastian… w-work…" Sebastian glanced down at him, letting his fingers trail up ciel's inner thigh and up his tightening pants. He popped the button off, "oops," he continued with unzipping the zipper as a grin grew. Ciel squirmed and made a desperate cry, his head tossing back onto Sebastian's shoulder. The man chuckled and began stroking his legs again, "Come now Ciel… show me where to pleasure you." His voice dropped and Ciel moaned softly, taking one of Sebastian's hands and placing it on his straining erection. Ciel panted quietly and Sebastian rubbed his palm against the clothed member, "Here…?" Ciel bit his lip, holding back moans; but letting whimpers escape his throat. Sebastian latched onto his neck, rubbing his palm harshly against Ciel.

He knew he had to stop, but his lust was going overboard as Ciel bucked into his palm with moans; his hips slowly rubbing up against Sebastian. The deep wine eyes narrowed, feeling his own hips start to rub against Ciel; his eyes closing as short breaths and groans escaped him. His eyes opened once more and he smirked; now his plan would work. He let go of Ciel, hearing the whimpering loss of friction. He stood; fixed his tie and suit, then grabbed his keys. Ciel sat outstretched on the couch, still panting. "Where do you think, you're going?" Sebastian smiled, "work of course. I'm sure you can handle that problem without me." He winked and ciel's jaw dropped, "Sebastian!" But he was already out the door. Yet in the back of his mind, he knew he was going to regret doing that.


	22. Chapter 22

The day then on went smoothly, for both Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel soon calmed down, and well, thought of a brilliant pay back. He went back home, automatically taking his phone out and calling Sebastian. His lips puckered as it rang; then formed into a grin as Sebastian answered plainly. "Hello?" He bit the inside of his cheek; hating to admit he was terrified of a phone call from Ciel. Ciel flipped his switched and batted his eyes as his fingers tapped against the counter. "Sebastian… are you going to be home soon?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed; something was going on. "I just left one of my meetings and should be home soon… why?" Ciel strode forward and jumped up onto the counter, crossing his legs.

"Oh Sebastian, I just really need you right now. I'm having issues… I think you need to fix me." He moaned softly into the phone while grinning all the while. Sebastian's eyes widened, feeling his cheeks actually heat, "Excuse me? Can you repeat that…?" Ciel sucked on his cheek, taking a deep breath. "Hurry home," he whined, rolling his eyes. Acting so horny and needy was terrible… but it would get him faster. Ciel bit his lip and whimpered, making few moans in the back of his throat. "Sebastian… Sebastian…" He moaned, panting quietly. "Get home." With that, he hung up and stood as if nothing happened. 'Revenge will be sweet,' He thought as he pulled handcuffs out from his jacket. "Sebastian Michaelis… you think you've won."

Sebastian instantly sped down the streets, his fingers tapping the wheel impatiently. Maybe doing that to Ciel wasn't so bad after all…? He shrugged off the thought and parked quickly, leaving everything behind in the car; save for his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, instantly stopping with his jaw hanging open. Ciel sat on the couch, cheeks flushed, his baggy shirt pulled up to reveal his legs, and best of all… the handcuffs rattling as he held them with his fingers. Ciel tilted his head back, signaling Sebastian with a finger. 'Come for the trap,' Ciel hummed and licked his lips; it would be more appealing right?

Sebastian hesitantly walked over, then in an instant latched himself onto ciel's throat. Ciel closed his eyes and let one hand grab at his tie; pulling him tightly to almost choke him. Sebastian grunted, his hand traveling up the revealed slim leg. Ciel's mouth opened slightly; blue eyes snapping open. He slid out from under Sebastian and grabbed his wrists; pulling them behind his back and snapping the cuffs on. "Bastard." Ciel smirked and stepped away, seeing the confusion in Sebastian's eyes as he turned to stare at Ciel. "Oh, I see… tricking me? How naughty." He smirked and sat back against the couch, his eyes roaming over Ciel.

Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms, "You left me here, so I'll do the same to you. But… you'll have to sit there and deal with it. Because you can't touch me." Sebastian's eyes narrowed; he would never win at this game… he was sure of it. But he was getting what he wanted all those years ago, right? Cruel punishment. It sounded so dirty and terrible… But oh, wasn't it pleasant? Ciel took a breath and stepped forward, straddling the man below him. Sebastian jolted his arms, frowning as instinct tried to take over. Ciel merely flashed a smile, reaching up and taking the males jaw in his hand; the other traveling through the thick black hair. Sebastian closed his eyes with a small moan in his throat, ciel's lips tracing down his neck.

The boy smirked; it was going to be so much worse. He removed his hands, sliding the tie off and unbuttoning the dress shirt Sebastian wore. His hands traveled across his skin, eyes lowered as he bent down and placed gentle kisses on the chest. In that moment, his plans seemed to change. Yes, it would be terrible fun to tease Sebastian; but, he couldn't help but feel a little more… compassionate? It didn't feel like him, but he felt a strange urge course through him. He sat still for a moment; blinking slowly as his mouth slightly hung open. Without a moment of thought, Ciel grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and let Sebastian free; dropping the keys and handcuffs to the floor. Sebastian instantly grabbed him, letting his hands travel up the smooth legs with ease.

That's where the game changed.


	23. Chapter 23

_'What came over us…'_ Ciel batted his sapphire eyes, completely indulging himself into this man. That old game lost all of its rules; like a chessboard which had been smashed, causing a new game to start from all the broken bits of glass. A sharp gasp echoed through the almost silent bedroom, Ciel quivering under Sebastian's fiery gaze. Ciel almost felt like a nervous self-conscious wreck. Sebastian pulled him into his arms, their lips melting into one another. Ciel sat up on his knees, his fingers combing the dark hair as their lips pulled apart and connected once more. Sebastian held the small hips, his hands grazing up the loose shirt to feel ciel's smooth skin. Sebastian knew something changed in the air, but he wasn't denying what he wanted to do.

He nudged ciel's nose with his own as they pulled apart and panted to catch their breath; Sebastian's eyes roaming across the one he came to love. And that's when it hit him… Their lips clashed against each other and Sebastian pulled ciel's shirt off; letting his hands travel the smaller body. He pulled away and pressed small and loving kisses onto ciel's neck, "Have I ever said how beautiful you are to me?" Ciel felt like he was frozen, his eyes widening as his cheeks heated immensely. The room was shadowy, but he could feel the loving caresses and kisses from Sebastian.

Ciel let his hands travel Sebastian's chest; his eyes closing in relaxation at feeling all the muscular patterns. No matter how much he told Sebastian stop; the man kept murmuring sweet words into his ear as he kissed his jaw or neck. He soon gave up from embarrassment; both feeling each other as if it was the first time. That night turned into so much more than a game for two… it turned into an unbreakable romance. It wasn't sloppy and lustful, but gentle and loving as they kissed and touched. The whole world just shattered. It fizzled into a place that didn't even exist; the two completely in an entwined mess of each other, and the rest of the world didn't matter.

Love had come in many forms; but nothing could ever break a bond of two that were so immensely in love that the world was a fantasy. It never happened like this. It was never considered, "Making love" as people put it, it was just… Sex. Oh but the world flipped that night, and the moon was the only lighting between two shadows.

Morning was amazing the next morning; there was no other way to describe it. Sebastian woke up first, which rarely happened. In his half asleep state, he pulled Ciel to his chest and nuzzled his nose in the thick and dark blue hair. His eyes closed again, hearing the quiet breathing pattern Ciel had; bringing a small smile to him. Ciel flipped and turned to face Sebastian's chest; his cheek squishing up against it as his hand reached up and patted Sebastian's cheek. The raven haired man smiled and held ciel's hand to his cheek, soon kissing his palm and playing with his fingers. Ciel let a tired laugh escape him, peaking up with glazed half asleep eyes.

Their lips greeted each other gently, and their noses rested together. Ciel's eyes closed and he nudged Sebastian, "I love you." The small whisper was just enough for Sebastian to hear, and the words leaving ciel's lips made his heart flutter. Sebastian kissed him again and sat in silence. As Ciel opened his eyes, his heart seemed to fly out of his chest. His finger was cold, and as he looked at it with tired eyes; he saw a gentle and gorgeous ring placed on it.

"I love you more than anything… You're my everything, Ciel… Stay with me like this, forever. Wake up with me every morning; let me kiss you every second…" Ciel looked up and Sebastian held his cheek, "You're the most gorgeous picture, and piece of art I've ever seen in my life. You'd beat any artist any day with just a smile. You saved that picture of me from so long ago… let me save the one right in front of me right now. Will you keep that ring for me? _Will you marry me_?" Ciel was at a loss for words, staring into the red eyes he had been so fond of seeing his whole life. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

_Did he want to marry this man…? Spend every waking moment with him…?_

"Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

"I think it should have this. It'll taste better." A snort echoed in the room, "No, that will not. I'm in charge, I know what to do. Trust me I've done it multiple times before…" Ciel watched Sebastian intently, his lips barely puckered in concentration. "Are you sure?" Sebastian simply nodded with a smile, "Yes I'm positive. Just move your hand up a little more- ah yes, perfect." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, sucking in a breath and nodding. "Now, delicate movement's Ciel. Make sure you slightly flick your wrist… You're doing lovely." Ciel puffed his cheeks, "You don't have to baby me in this… I think I know how to stir pancake batter!" Sebastian chuckled, "You've never cooked." He placed a chaste kiss on ciel's lips, "Well, at least you can stir. Dough and egg are all over the kitchen because of you."

Ciel gave up on the cooking, slapping Sebastian with the flower and crossing his arms; he could honestly be such a _brat_. As the day progressed, outside seemed to get colder. The ocean blue eyes peeked out of the window; narrowing at the sight. "It's snowing." Sebastian looked up from the couch, "And? Snow isn't so bad, and your birthday is soon anyways." Ciel huffed and turned to face his now fiancé that was lazily thrown against the furniture. "It isn't so bad? You can't do anything outside, and you're stuck inside." Sebastian sat up and ushered Ciel over with a finger, "Come here." The boy groaned and trudged over, planting himself on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian hummed happily with a small smile, taking ciel's hands and giving small kisses on his knuckles. "It isn't so bad, because it means lazy days. Though I'm sure you've never had a real one before." Ciel blushed and pulled his hands back, "You're right. I haven't, because unlike you, I go places." Red eyes glimmered and Ciel was pulled down into a kiss; his body now curving to lay against Sebastian's. "When there's snow, you can stay inside and watch movies all day. Not to mention hot chocolate; and now I'll be able to kiss you and hold you through it all. You'll look very adorable all wrapped up in a blanket if I do say so myself." Ciel kissed Sebastian again before laying his head down on the chest he was comfortable on. "I'm not cute."

_'In the entire world, there is one person to complete you. They are the missing puzzle piece in your life; and it may take all your years of living to find them. It may start out as some small situation, then progress into more. Love stories are for the movies. They aren't real… that's what I thought… that's what I thought until I met you,' _Ciel peaked over the couch, watching Sebastian as he worked on the computer and sorted through files; all topped with the amazing view. Messy black hair, the thick glasses Ciel saw him wear so long ago, no shirt, and baggy pants. Another work of art_. 'You're a gentleman, all handsome in a suit… Women's eyes wander to you, but those red eyes are always fixed on me. I was your prey, and I fell into your trap… and what a great trap it was. How you came to chose me will always remain a mystery,'_ Ciel glanced down at the ring on his fingers, smiling lightly.

_'You were once the lonely man cloaked in black; the beast in any story. But seeing you like this is what makes my mind wander. You're so loving, gentle, warm, and filled with passion. You aren't afraid to show the real you anymore. You're a smartass, funny, and everything someone could want. Sometimes I wonder if you're even human,' _Ciel snuck a glance one last time, seeing the red eyes directly staring at him with a slight eagerness. _'Why am I thinking this…? Why am I acting as if my mouth is sewn, and only you know what I think? Maybe because I'm scared. I'm scared to speak. And maybe you do know what I think… Your eyes seem to read right into me… how do you do that?'_

Ciel sat up, crossing his arms and walking to Sebastian across the room; those glowing eyes watching every sly movement. Ciel pushed the computer away and edged himself onto the man's lap; sliding the glasses off as well. His fingers caressed the smooth jaw, going up and brushing through the black hair. Sebastian let out a small sigh, his eyes closing as he leaned into the touch. Ciel leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on his forehead, _'When I'm married to you, I'll have this everyday… You taking care of me, loving me, taking time out for me… I never say this enough but,'_ Sebastian nudged Ciel, almost as if knowing what he was thinking; wanting to hear the end of what he had to say.

As ciel's lips were against his forehead, one hand slid down to hold the man's cheek; his thumb stroking it delicately. "Sebastian Michaelis, I've fallen completely head over heels for you. I didn't want this love story, but you never stopped on giving it to me. I'm silent, I love observing you being you. I say I love you, but it doesn't even compare to what I want to say. That picture from so long ago captured my heart and it seemed to place it in your care. We were in foolish young love, but it came so much farther." Sebastian's eyes snapped open, being silent as he listened. He never heard Ciel speak to him in this way; so it intrigued him in the upmost way.

"I'm terrified Sebastian," He whispered, his eyes closing as his hand dropped from the man's cheek. "I've been so petrified to say I'm _completely and utterly in love with you_, and I've been drowning in it. It sounds so fake to say, it doesn't seem like my own words, but I remember important words from long ago." Ciel opened his eyes and sat back, staring into the shocked eyes of Sebastian. "Years ago, I was young and falling in love. A man stood outside my window in the pouring rain, asking me to run away with him. He said words I never forgot." Sebastian stared intently, his heart seeming to beat so loud he could've sworn Ciel would hear it.

"_Life's too short to not be crazy in love, and love is already crazy in itself_." Ciel felt his hands shaking, looking down. "Confessions are hard… But ever since that man said that to me, I've loved him ever since. And his deep red eyes hold so much I don't know, but that red is the most gorgeous color I've seen." Ciel smiled shakily as he even felt tears start to swell. "I love you, Sebastian. I seemed to have loved you for as long as I can remember," Ciel closed his eyes and instantly felt lips on his own. He pulled Sebastian closer; his hands holding the man's neck. Lips crashed and Ciel seemed to melt away. Sebastian pulled away, "There's so much those pretty blue eyes have seen, good and bad. They've cried and stung." Sebastian took his hand and kissed the ring on his finger. "Your whole life has been black and white."

Ciel only smiled.

"Yes it has been… And I've fallen into your little black and white love story. But black and white is such a dull word."

Ciel paused for a second.

"Yes, I've fallen into your love story… _Your little Melanoid and Alabaster love story_."


End file.
